Lies
by Candy Stars
Summary: G1: When the Decepticons gain control of the Autobots secret project, they tell her that everything the Autobots have told her is a lie. What will happen when they try to get her back? OCx? PLEASE R&R! Complete!
1. Kidnapped But by who?

"It's almost complete," played back the voice on the microcassette tape. "Just a day or two more and we'll have the most advanced database Cybertron's ever seen! Come down to the lab tomorrow, I'll show ya." The tape clicked, ending the overheard conversation.

"This will be _too_ easy!" shrieked Starscream with a grin. "In a few days, we break into that lab and steal it!"

"You're an idiot, Starscream," hissed Megatron. "By then it'll be able to defend itself."

"Are you saying you're too weak to capture it? Perhaps someone _stronger_ should! Someone who's a born leader!"

"If you're such a great leader, why aren't you leading anything?" retorted Megatron, silencing his second in command.

"That's what I thought. Now, there's no time to waste!"

The lab was heavily guarded by bots of all sorts, but none of the ones outside could put up much of a fight. Crashing through one door after another, it took little time to get through the small building.

"M-Megatron?!" squawked a last frightened bot, back pressed against a huge steel door.

"Step aside, foolish Autobot," growled the Decepticon leader, transforming.

"I-I'm not letting you get the project! It isn't even complete!" the bot whimpered, his optics widening as he and the door behind him were blasted apart.

The room inside was littered from debris from the explosion, but inside laid a large, metal box marked "Database Project." It was nearly impossible to read the words, as the explosion had taken out some of the lights, not to mention the room was incredibly dusty.

"Take it and leave! There's nothing else left in this scrap heap!" cried Starscream.

After returning to the Earth base, the immediate task was obvious: pry open the box and assemble the bot. The container was very heavy, with a series of locks on each side of it. After tedious hours of careful removal, the impatient Decepticons were ready to assemble it.

"It's _scrawny_!" screeched Starscream, horrified. Even the nearly silent Soundwave agreed.

"Because 'it's' a femme, idiot!"

"Even so, she's quite small…"

She did not take much time to put together. A human influence was unmistakable- she appeared to have headgear resembling a human hairstyle; a skirt-like design had also been implemented. A computer screen was built into her petite torso, and only two small weapons were visible- a tiny cannon on each forearm. Strangely, the Autobot insignia had not been stamped into her frame, fortunately. After some button-pressing, she was brought online for the first time.

"W-Where am I?" asked a small, sugary voice. Her green optics glowed brightly as she examined the room.

"The Decepticon Earth base," smirked the leader. "State your name." She paused, thinking about the question as if it were very difficult.

"_Excellent_ choice, mighty Megatron! Sounds very intelligent. Now if I were in charge…"

The femme lowered her head, embarrassed.

"D-Da… Ta." She spoke, looking up cautiously. "But… Why am I here? I was programmed to be an Autobot."

"The Autobots are fools! They kidnapped you and changed your programming."

"They're so pathetic that they can't even design anything for themselves, so they take from us!"

"Decepticons: Superior. Autobots: Inferior."

Data nodded, the screen on her chest indicating that she was updating her memory. She stood, sighing and transforming into a large computer screen, which scrolled through a long list of topics she had information on. Most of it was based on Autobot culture, planets, and science. She pulled up the article she had composed on Decepticons, which had only two contrasting sentences parallel to each other in the middle of the screen:

"The Decepticons are evil."

"The Decepticons are right."

She was displeased that she could not determine which was correct, as she had been told both.

"I… I will require more information," she stammered.

"This can be arranged," Megatron assured. "Soundwave, check your memory for useful information. Starscream, scale the area for Autobot activity!" he looked over at Data, who had transformed back. "Come with me." He led his new underling into the room containing the Decepticons' own database. A cable was shoved toward her, and reluctantly she plugged it into the port in her side, grimacing. The screen of the large computer built into the wall read "Export file to source." Data stood beside it, shuddering.

With a gasp from the short femme, the knowledge began transferring between the two sources. Data's legs began to quiver, and she soon found herself sitting dazed on the floor, gasping. When it was over, she looked up to see her new leader standing above her, a sadistic grin plastered across his silver face.

"This causes you pain?"

"Well… I-I wouldn't call it pain, but it's just very overwhelming, you see… I'd forgotten about that."

Megatron smirked.

"That was only the first file…" Just then, Starscream burst into the room.

"So sorry to interrupt, but I thought you might like to know… The Autobots aren't too far from here, so… we might want to… get rid of them."


	2. Misjudgement of Knowledge

Author's Note: Jeez, I swear I'm terrible at fight sequences. That's why there… Really isn't one. ;D Oh yes, and Transformers doesn't belong to me. I know, I bet you thought it did, didn't you?

"Lies make it better  
Lies are forever  
Lies to go home to  
Lies to wake up to  
Lies from the alter  
Lies make you falter  
Lies keep your mouth fed  
Lies till your death bed  
Lies" – Billy Talent

--

"Prepare for battle!" bellowed Megatron, sending Data into a panic. She had never fought before, and had not been designed for fighting anyway. She glanced at her small arm cannons with overwhelming doubt.

"Let's see how useful you truly are," he growled to her, dashing from the room. Data pulled the cable from her side and followed, trying to recall any knowledge of battling whatsoever- very little. All of her new teammates were already leaving; they were too eager to fight to wait. Since she could not fly or transform into anything faster, Data had to swim up to the surface by a fast-paced sort of trial and error. She soon rejoined the others, so nervous she felt as if her wires were all tangling up inside her.

"Foolish Autobots! You can never win," cried the Decepticon leader. Data was puzzled, and stared at the opposing side. Were these really the ones who had kidnapped and tinkered with her? She shivered, hoping she was tougher than she thought.

"You can never defeat us," assured Optimus Prime from the other side of the battlefield. He was the only Autobot that Data knew the name of, as she had brief knowledge on him- he was the leader, after all.

Data shuddered, trying to hide behind the others as best she could. However, without any notice they all began to move in, blinding Data's optics with blasts from all directions flying around her. With a squawk, she concealed herself behind a pile of rocks, watching the battling robots.

She frowned, still confused as to which side was right. Silently, she took notes on the battling styles and transformations of all that she could see. Names could be found later, they weren't as important. She gazed at the Autobots, wondering to herself. They seemed to be so passionate and cooperative; could that simply be a disguise? Perhaps they knew who she was, and wanted to trick her into coming back.

She frowned once more, ducking from a blast that went over her head. Much to her relief, they hadn't looked twice. But someone had- Starscream shot a glare at her, making her shiver. Maybe he'd be in a better mood if they won… She wasn't fond of the idea of being despised by a higher-up, especially such a scheming one. She didn't return the gesture, merely lowered her head in shame, an unwise move. The sunlight had reflected upon one of the pigtails protruding from her head, catching the optics of a few Autobots. Since she had her head lowered, she didn't notice the blasts until one had hit her in the side, causing her to snap back at attention with a yelp, clutching her wound.

"T-That didn't last long, did it?" she asked herself, falling to the dusty earth and going offline.

Several hours had passed, and Data was still unconscious, after being carried back to her quarters by the ever-obedient Soundwave. Slowly, her optics began to glow, and she moaned in discomfort, gently placing her hand against her injury, which had yet to be repaired. She could hear loud voices outside, so she assumed it was now night and they hadn't completely blown the battle. She jumped as someone barged through her door, or rather a pair of someones…

"You're up!" exclaimed Rumble with a grin.

"'Bout time, too," Frenzy huffed. They both came closer as she sat up.

"Come with us!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!"

Data rubbed her head, looking over at the two cassettes.

"A-All right…" she stood, taking her hand from her damage and pretending as if it didn't exist.

"W-What exactly are we doing?" she questioned as she followed the pair. They grinned.

"We got the Autobots to retreat so we're celebrating!"

"I see…" she nodded, unsure of what 'celebrate' meant in this case: it turned out to involve yet another thing she was completely naïve towards.

About half of the Decepticons were already drunk, so Data suspected they had been 'celebrating' for some time now.

"Well if it isn't the little girl!" cried a rather tipsy Starscream. "Co'mere, make yourself useful for a change!" Data felt more uncomfortable with each passing second, but reluctantly followed orders and approached the Seeker.

"D'you think…" he gulped down the rest of his Energon cube, "You could get me 'nother?"

"One for me too," requested Megatron. Data nodded, afraid to see what either of them might do if she refused. She wandered toward the pile of bright pink cubes, retrieving two for the others, and then hesitantly grabbed one for herself. If she had to be here, she might as well be too drunk to care. Maybe it wasn't too late to switch sides…

Starscream's steel blue hands wrapped around the large cube; the hands' owner grinned.

"So you can follow orders, little girl…"

Data forced a smile, then handed one of her other cubes to her leader before proceeding to sit as far away from the others as possible. She sipped cautiously at her cube, watching the others as they hollered and argued. Occasionally, one would come to talk to her, but they never stayed long, much to her relief.

'It can't hurt to take another,' she thought to herself. 'Besides, my side is killing me and I'm miserable!' She got to her feet and obtained a cube from the diminishing pile, draining it more quickly this time.

As much as she thought she did, Data did not know nearly anything about the state of drunkenness. She had assumed that her teammates only acting in such ways because they were idiotic, and thus had assumed that she would only be slightly happier than usual, and not doing strange things as they had been, so she could technically drink as much as she wanted, couldn't she? No harm done, maybe they'd like her more with less than with less shyness. She nodded to herself and drained another cube.

Ever-so-slowly, the now-buzzed Data made her way back toward the others, sitting down in the only free spot right in the middle, a smile forming on her face. She'd been correct that she was happier, but not as bright, either.

Data had, once again, woken up not knowing where she was, pain engulfing her head's receptors. She knew was on the floor, though if it was anyone's floor in particular, she had no idea. She was shocked to find that she couldn't remember anything from after she had left her quarters earlier that evening. She managed to pull herself into a sitting position. Her optics were not focusing, so she could only examine herself in a rather blurred state. However, she noticed her side had been repaired, and something dark was on her skirt. She proceeded to brush it off, feeling only engraved metal. Giving her optics a moment to adjust, she looked closer to find the Decepticons' violet logo stamped into her.

Yes, she thought, it is much too late to switch sides…

"What are you doing in here?"

--

"Now as the drinks start pouring,  
And my speech start slurring,  
everybody start looking real good…" – Fergie

Candy Stars: Oooh, its getting interesting now:D Be sure to review with who you think it is, because I want to know what you think! Reviews of all sorts are good too. You know you want to! I'm probably talking to myself, but whatever. Thanks to whoever's reading nn;;


	3. Uncomfortable

Author's Note: I don't own Transformers! If you think I do you are most likely insane, because I can't do them much justice. Oh right, neither can the creators! Sorry, I'm kinda bitter about the new cartoon designs XD;; But can you blame me?

"A soldier asked for a cigarette  
His smiling face I can't forget  
He looked like you across the street  
But that's a long way here" – U2

--

"I repeat, what are you doing in here, you pathetic girl?" growled a very agitated Starscream, taking a step toward Data. She could tell he was in as much Energon-binge-induced pain as she was, and she quickly got to her feet, bowing deeply from her waist, face burning in embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she cried, bowing again. "I-I can't even remember anything I did, I-I'm so sorry!" She bowed a third time before darting out the door, shivering.

No one was in the hallway, to her relief. She noticed she was close to the exit; perhaps she could let herself calm down there. Data watched to make sure no one was around to see her, then silently let herself out.

After making sure the coast was clear, Data sat herself up on the edge of a cliff, letting her legs dangle from it. She wondered if she could check the security cameras, and possibly see what she'd done the previous night to clear her conscience. Also, she had strangely been repaired, but by who was beyond her imagination. She knew very little about anyone, and she suspected it may take a while to know any of them besides what she picked up on her own.

A footfall behind her shattered her calm; she whipped her head around to see who was there, gasping as she saw the Autobot leader.

"Please don't shoot," she begged, lime optics wide. To her relief, he did not.

"I've heard about you, Data," he said calmly, "It's not too late to return to the Autobots."

"D-Don't try to trick me!" Data whimpered. "I-I know what the Autobots did to me!" Prime was puzzled by her response.

"I hope you make the right choice." Soon, Data was alone again, tossing stones from the cliff down to the rock-strewn ground as the warm summer sun rose into the sky. After realizing how much time had passed, she made a quick race back toward the Decepticon base.

"So, you think you can just come and go as you please?" Megatron hissed the moment Data came inside.

"F-Forgive me, Lord Megatron," she bowed again, lower this time to show even more respect. "I-I felt uneasy, I needed to clear my mind. I didn't mean to take so long…"

She still has that Autobot mentality, he thought, smirking at her obedience.

"Stand up straight," he ordered, Data lifting her head and raising her optics to look up at her leader, who towered over her as he tested her submission.

"Let's transfer some more information, shall we?" Data winced.  
"Y-Yes sir." Her head still pounded, causing her to press a silver hand to it, but was silent.

"Drank a bit too much last night?" Data lowered her head in shame.

"I don't remember anything… I-I mean, I don't remember anything from last night, sir, th-that's all." Megatron smirked again.

"It'd be your problem if you did. I've got all the files, so you could just take it again." Data shuddered.

"M-May I sit this time, sir?" she questioned when they returned to the same room as the previous day.

"That will only make you weaker." His sadistic grin returned.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." As she slipped the cable into her side slot, she wondered again who'd repaired it. Whoever had done it must have been skilled, as she had a vague memory of certainly not being the only drunk there.

More information began to surge through her, and as she stifled a moan with her hand, she dared not look over at Megatron, doing so made her uncomfortable. Legs trembling, she refused to let them give out. Being "weak" was something she definitely did not want to keep being associated with her, yet she knew the others already did, especially Starscream, her main tormentor. Why he hated her, Data did not know, but she decided not to say anything yet; it was too early.

"You managed to stay up the whole time… a definite improvement." Data's face burned.

"T-Thank you, Lord Megatron." Last time, it hadn't really hurt, but due to her blistering headache, she just felt exhausted.

"What to do with you, Data?" questioned Megatron, more to himself than to her.

"S-Sir?"

"You're useless in battle."

"I-It is not my primary function, sir." She bowed her head.

"Perhaps we can fix that," Megatron sneered. Data looked back up at him.

"If you work here as a servant… Make yourself useful, plus download at least one file per day… I will upgrade you when I see fit so you may fight as the others do." Data let out a small gasp.

"I… I will work my hardest, Lord Megatron, until I get my upgrade… Then I will work harder." She bowed her head once more, afraid of their optics making contact.

"Excellent. You begin tomorrow morning. You're dismissed, for now."

Data headed down the hallway, trying to find her quarters. She hadn't actually consciously entered it yet, so she really had no idea where she was going. Luckily, she was approached by help.

"Hey Data!" called Rumble from behind her, waving his arms. Data turned to face them, bending down so she was at their height.

"We're sorry for crashin' in your room!" Frenzy smirked. "But it was the closest place! Besides, we didn't make a mess, so don't worry!"

"It's okay," Data smiled, glad to be around bots that weren't as intimidating, "But could you tell me… where it is? I-I wasn't really awake last time." The smaller bots giggled.

"Right over there," they pointed toward the doorway second from the end of the hallway on the left hand side.

"Thank you," she smiled at them again, rising and walking toward the unoccupied room.

Her quarters were drab, but that was to be expected. A single recharge bunk was about the only piece of furniture included, but truthfully, that was all she needed. Some decoration could be nice though, she thought to herself. Hopeful thoughts began to cross her mind as she lay back on her recharge bunk, stretching her legs.

Perhaps after her upgrade she'd attain some respect. It was only her second day, but already she couldn't stand Starscream's constant scorn toward her. For only being online a couple of mere days, she couldn't help but wonder how tough he was being on her.

Her mind switched to something else she'd been thinking about. What had Optimus meant that morning? Of course he knew what had happened to her- if anyone, he was the one who'd done it! But simultaneously, she doubted this. The Autobots seemed friendlier than that… It didn't matter now, she was a Decepticon! She narrowed her optics at the ceiling as if it were the problem. It was too late to re-decide and she knew it, but it was too frustrating to not know the truth. Slag, it was her job to know the truth! She sighed. No, it was her job to know what the Decepticons needed her to, and to relay the information to who needed it…

Data did not wish to think about it, or anything, anymore. She was exhausted and sore, and had a job to do in the morning. Shutting off her optics, she laid on her side, a slew of floating shapes forming as her chest panel's screensaver.

She had been offline an hour or so when an unlikely visitor stepped inside to shut off the lights, the soft sounds of a frightened whimper just barely reaching their audio receptors as they began to close the door.

--

"Turn around there's those eyes again.  
Turn around fake indifference and I.  
Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear." – Meg and Dia

Candy Stars: Ooooh Who do you think it is? Tell me, tell me! I'm curious! And I don't know who to pair Data with ;; because I'm an idiot.

Thank you for reading, you're all lovely :D Especially if you reviewww!


	4. Nightmares and Deals

A/N: Don't own Transformers. Wish I did. I do own Data, Comet and Moonstrike, though. Don't be too jealous.

"I'm so lost

I'm barely here

I wish I could explain myself

But words escape me" – Blink 182

--

Was this a nightmare? A memory? Data was online, though her internal clock told her she shouldn't be; it was the middle of the night. A nightmare had awoken her, but it seemed so familiar… She played it back in her mind, trying to make sense of it.

_She knew it was Cybertron- pictures she'd seen had told her that. Someone who looked remarkably like her, though younger, with violet paint and amber eyes, smiled up at another femme, who was tall, with an orange paint job, the Decepticon insignia's brilliant purple contrasting against it._

_"When're you gonna come back, Moonstrike?" questioned the younger femme._

_"I… I don't know yet, Moonstrike sighed, "But it'll probably be quite a while." The younger one frowned._

_"Why can't I come too?"_

_"Comet, you know only adults can join the army! It's too dangerous."_

_"I-I don't want you to go."_

_"I'll come back, I promise, as soon as I can." _

The part Data loathed was next, causing a shiver to run through her wires.

_"Comet, watch out!" Flashes of gunfire began flying every which way, the young girl letting out a shriek as her companion began launching back at them bravely._

_"Comet, get out of here!" she ordered._

_"B-But—"_

_"Save yourself!" Comet whimpered, her petite legs carrying her as fast as she could across the room, an enemy blast knocking down parts of the ceiling, which crashed through the floor, surrounding her in a trap. She curled up inside her tiny prison, her sobs unheard amongst the fray. Her companion's cries of pain, though she was closer to a sister than a friend, haunted the child, tortured in her makeshift cell._

_After things had gone silent, one of the pieces moved, an Autobot soldier reaching in… Everything went black._

Data shook her head, her lips trembling. It was so strangely familiar, so vivid in her mind. She was almost tempted to delete it from her memory, but something inside told her it could be a clue. Forcing herself back offline, her peace was only brief.

_"W-Where's my sister?" cried Comet, unfamiliar with her surroundings, shivering. A growl was the response._

_"She's going to be rebuilt, just like you will." _

Data's optics flashed on with a gasp. Another one… She shuddered, sitting up. Maybe her desire to believe the Decepticons was corrupting her?

She searched through all the information Megatron had given her. She had no luck finding anyone named Moonstrike, and no one named Comet, either, but none of her information was relevant to the dreams anyway- almost all of it was current information, and she had no idea when this had even taken place… if it had at all.

Her clock beeped, signaling that this was the time she had to wake up at, though she hadn't gotten the luxury to sleep to it today, and if she kept having these dreams, it didn't seem likely in the future, either.

She noticed a small mirror across the room embedded in the wall. Smirking, she tiptoed over to inspect herself, cautious as if she were a mischievous child not wanting to get caught sneaking around.

One of her pigtails was slightly crooked, and her optics were slightly dim today. She had no idea if her paint had always been such a bright purple, or if it was once violet, like Comet's. Data questioned if she'd always had mustard yellow accents, too… Of course not, they'd been sky blue! She frowned. _No, she can't have existed, it's merely a dream. _

Her clock beeped again, signaling that she'd better get over to the room sharing her name for instruction and files. She glared at the mirror a last time and took off.

There was no conversation beforehand this time, just a few small noises of discomfort from the equally small femme. Data unplugged herself when it was through, looking down at the floor.

"May I ask a question, sir?"

"Make it fast." Data looked up.

"C-Can you recall there ever being a femme by the name of Moonstrike in the Decepticon army?"

"What, are you trying to rename yourself?"

"N-No, sir," Data looked down again, flustered.

"I don't remember _everyone_," there was a certain bitterness to his voice that made Data shiver.

"I-I am sorry. May I know my duties for today, sir?"

"You are to assist in room 209, until dismissed."

"Yes, sir." She bowed, pondering what she'd be doing. As she was dismissed she wondered who she could possibly be any help to, but wasn't too concerned, it was probably only for today.

She watched the numbers on the doors, counting down one by one to her destination. 212, 211, 210, 209.

Data hesitated, and then slowly opened the door, too nervous to look up.

"I-I was told I am to assist here today," she stammered, slowly raising her head. She froze. Starscream looked up from his work, his scarlet optics sending over a look of disgust.

"When Megatron said 'servant', I thought even he would do better than this," he hissed. Data winced, taking a few steps into the small lab.

"I-Is there anything I can do?" she asked, her hands shaking.

"Don't touch _anything_," he growled, eying a piece of machinery she was standing by; she moved away.

"Yes, s-sir." Starscream smirked. Sir. He liked that, but it wasn't good enough.

"That's Lord Starscream to you." Data's face burned. Not even Megatron denied a simple "sir." However, considering the circumstances of their strange association, she decided not to argue with the Seeker.

"Forgive me, Lord Starscream." As Data bowed, Starscream clanked up again at the unusually obedient femme, his scheming mind already forming a plan to make her useful.

"You want that upgrade, don't you?" Data was silent. "There's no shame in it. In fact… I can help you get it." Her optics brightened, taking a step closer in curiosity.

"All you have to do," he smiled, "Is swear your _complete_ allegiance to me. I'll tell Megatron how wonderful a job you're doing- while you don't have to do hardly anything- yet." Data was slightly confused.

"W-What if I should refuse?" His expression turned sour.

"Then I'll tell him you're unruly and considering joining the Autobots."

Data bowed, taking another step closer.

"What is my first duty, Lord Starscream?" she smiled.

"I knew you'd see things my way. Now I'm supposed to check for Autobots, but I'll sure you can't mess that up. Use the exit over there, though- there's no camera on it."

"Right away, Lord Starscream." She watched to make sure no on-lookers would get suspicious, and made a jolt through the abandoned exit.

The sky was cloudy, which Data preferred, ever since her incident with the sun's reflection. However, it also eliminated shadows, which if the sun had shone, may have warned her of the stranger, who's face she could not see, before his hand clapped over her mouth and his gun pressed to her terrified face…

--

"The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty" – Styx

Candy Stars: Thank you for reading, please review yadda yadda w Before I get someone hurling rocks at me, YES I gave the Autobots a darker side. But really, doesn't everything? Especially since it's war-based, right? Right? Anyway, thank you again ;


	5. Flying

A/N: I really dislike this chapter for whatever reason; I don't think it's that great. Oh well, hope i you /i like it! (: Don't own Transformers.

"I've been thinking it over and I know just  
what to do I've been thinking it over and  
I know I just can't trust myself" – The Ramones

--

Data was becoming increasingly frustrated. There seemed to be a trend in her life- waking up in unfamiliar places, waking up afraid. The last she remembered, there was a gun to her head, and now she was in a cell. A pair of blue optics stared at her through the bars; she backed away.

"_W-Why am I here?" she whimpered, feeling utterly helpless. _

"_Because you're an Autobot, and until you realize it, you're not going anywhere!" the guard growled. Data shuddered, waiting for any sign of rescue. There was nothing but stillness._

"_Why aren't they coming home, Moon?" asked Comet, innocent optics wide. Moonstrike sighed sadly._

"_The… The Autobots got them, Comet. I-I'm sorry." The tiny femme nearly threw herself onto her companion, sobbing into her shoulder._

"_I'll take care of you, okay? Don't cry, Comet…" Comet broke away, grabbing her family's photo album. She twitched as the pages turned, then shut it and threw it against the floor._

"_Why do they hate us? Why do they have to fight us?" she bawled, her optics filled with rage. "I hate them! I hate all of them!" Moonstrike held her back, trying to remain calm._

"_M-Moonstrike? Will you promise me somethin'?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Never let me fight… Never."_

Data was exhausted. She hadn't had Energon in what seemed like ages, and her recharging hadn't been extensive or pleasant. The guard was offline, and she didn't blame him. She opened her communicator- it had been broken. She leaned against the wall, shooting at the back wall of the cell with her small, nearly silent arm cannons. Small dents were the result, but still she kept on, shaking. It was silent; there were no other prisoners, nobody awake.

She heard a louder blast, breaking a small hole through the top of the wall. Data gasped, getting to her feet and clinging to the side wall to get out of the way. As the next blast broke through the wall, the guard jumped up, yelling something, but Data was not listening. She _needed_ to get out. Firing back at whatever Autobot dared to come close, she didn't do much damage but allowed for the wall to be destroyed.

"Hurry up, you fool!" Starscream's voice was agitating to anyone's receptors, but Data welcomed any familiar voice as she tumbled through the large hole in the wall.

"Get going! I'll trail behind; it's harder for them to get us from the air!"

"I-I can't fly!" Starscream's optics stared at her in the dark like she was insane.

"If you let go, it's your own fault!" Being held up only by the being who hates you more than anyone else you've ever met does is not a pleasant experience, as Data learned, clinging to the Seeker for dear life. As they landed, Data was reluctant to let go, testing the ground first before letting go of him, sighing in relief when she hit solid ground.

"Megatron doesn't need to hear of this."

"Y-Yes, Lord Starscream." She was still shaking from the flight.

The lab was quiet. Data sipped at some well-needed Energon, and Starscream resumed tinkering and planning.

"The _nerve _of your sadistic creators! Can't even fly!" Data nodded, watching the former scientist with curiosity.

"Flying's addicting," he shrugged. "But _you_ wouldn't know."

"It's… frightening."

"You weren't exactly taking a leisure cruise." Data nodded again, scooting a little closer so she could see what her rescuer was working on. It appeared to be blueprints. Some sort of jet- she wasn't surprised.

"You're a nosy one, aren't you?" Starscream smirked, Data nearly dropping the Energon in her hands.

"S-Sorry, Lord Starscream. I-It is my job." She instinctively bowed her head.

"What kind of information does he give you, anyway?"

"Nothing worth the time," she sighed, "It's not very useful to me anyway."

"So he just likes to see you squirm?" he questioned. "How pathetic." Data shivered.  
"I never t-thought about it _that_ way." She yawned sleepily, wondering how long she'd been here.

"You're tired? It isn't even that late."

"I just barely recharged last night…"

"Then just leave, I'm not stopping you." He rolled his optics.

"I-Is it possible to remember things from before you were rebuilt?" Starscream frowned.

"Perhaps. Only if they did a particularly bad job. What are you saying? Do you think you're an Autobot or something?" He narrowed his optics, but Data shook her head.

"Every time I go offline," she felt a strange calm as she explained this, "I-I get these vivid dreams about this little femme …" Starscream had gone back to work, uninterested.

"Her only companion is a seeker." She caught his attention again. "A-And the littler one slightly resembles me."

"And they were…?"

"Decepticons, both of them." Starscream was puzzled. Decepticon femmes were uncommon, and femme seekers were nearly unheard of; he'd only seen a few. He leaned his head against his hand, thinking.

"It seems very unlikely that this would happen, but there's a very slim possibility." He didn't add that the fact that they took her from the Autobots made it even slimmer still. "Now what was that seeker's name, if you remember it?" He received no response, and when he turned to repeat himself to her directly, he sighed. The femme had gone offline, most likely- he hoped- involuntarily. He resumed work on his blueprints, which he was still quite unsatisfied with, and decided to disregard the femme's presence.

_A crunching noise made Comet yelp, her arms bound behind her. The line for rebuilding was filled with the cries of the doomed who listened fearfully as they prepared to end their lives, and begin new ones as Autobots. She was the youngest among them, and barely had caught grasp of life before she had to give it up. She had no friends, no family left, and no way out._

_One by one, the line began to shrink, until finally she was freed from her bindings, a few microseconds of relief before the guards seized her arms and carried her to that haunting machine…_

It started as a whimper. Starscream ignored it, it was likely nothing. Tiny sobs began to escape the femme, disturbing the seeker.

"Help," murmured her small voice, her body trembling.

Starscream grimaced, walking toward the femme, hesitantly reaching over and grasping her arm; she sprang awake, still shaking.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, bowing her head, "I-I didn't mean to."

"What was that seeker's name again?" He crossed his arms.

"M-Moonstrike, Lord Starscream."

His fiery optics lit up.

--

"Three o'clock in the morning  
It's quiet and there's no one around  
Just the bang and the clatter  
As an angel runs to ground" – U2

Candy Stars: As I said I don't like this chapter. It was… difficult. x0x; thanks for reading. Reviews give me more incentive to write more! I mean, I'll do it anyway, but… You know. I'm bored; I'm on summer holidays with nothing to do. ): Drop me an email if you want, it's in my profile. Again, thanks for reading.


	6. Break Me

A/N: Don't own Transformers, own Data. Don't sue me! I'm poor!

"I fall down  
When I'm falling down  
I fall down  
I broke myself" – U2

--

"I-I'm sorry, Lord Starscream. Perhaps I'm malfunctioning."

"You fool! I _know_ that name! But that's impossible," Starscream leaned his head in his hand again. Data looked up at him, her expression hopeful, yet confused.

"W-Why is it so impossible?" she questioned. "Y-You know something, c-correct?" She lowered her gaze toward the floor.

"Of _course _I do!" snapped Starscream. "Everyone does!"

"T-Then why don't I?" Data cried. "W-Who am I?"

Data's optics stung, but she would not move them from the seeker's own; she quivered. She knew this could not end well, as she had never been voluntarily disobedient before. Starscream's hand crumpled into an angered fist.

"You're no Decepticon, you idiot! There's not _one _component in your body that isn't Autobot!" he barked, pushing Data away; her light frame fell back several feet into the cold metal wall.

"We took you here from the lab developing you. Why do you think you're here? You can't fight, and do we _really_ need another database? You're here to lure in Autobots!"

Data did not dare to move from her place on the floor, shivering. She somehow both doubted and believed him- but then again, who _could_ she believe these days? A small cloud of smoke escaped her mouth as she tried to speak, then simply gave up. Her fearful optics looked up at Starscream, who took a step closer to her.

"Get out," he hissed, "Before I'm tempted to just destroy you." Data ached as she got to her feet, nearly toppling over as she stumbled away.

"I don't envy her," muttered Thundercracker to Skywarp as the femme trudged by, coughing. As she reached her quarters, she could only tumble onto her recharge bunk with a resounding _thunk_. Was there really _anyone _she could trust?

No… She would _not_ go back to the Autobots. Starscream _had_ to be lying! Shuddering, she lay on her side, confused. This was growing into an everyday feeling…

"_You are no longer a Decepticon."_

"_Y-Yes sir. I am an Autobot."_

"_My word is absolute truth, and you are never to disobey." Who was saying this?_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Bow, you fool. Be respectful!" _

"_Yes s-sir." She bowed down, nearly at a ninety degree angle. The voice's owner pushed her back. _

"_Go on, then. You have to battle."_

"_Yes sir." She walked down the hallway, gun in her right hand. It was only training, she reminded herself._

"_Harsh training," she muttered, entering the room. Dozens of other bots were inside, firing away at each other. She recalled what that voice had said earlier._

"_Only the strongest will get through." There seemed to be two sides- she chose the one with more bots to hide behind. She managed to get in a few hits, but no one particularly skilled- and then they hit back. Dragging herself to the sidelines, a medic eventually took her away, half-conscious._

"_She's beat up pretty badly."_

"_Shame, too. She's got a huge memory."_

"_Guess we'll just rebuild her again…"_

Data concluded that some rest was better than none, and dragged herself out of bed, shivering with pain. She inspected herself in the mirror- parts of her back were smashed and cracked; others had large scratches and chipped paint. She winced, knowing it wasn't exactly subtle. Brushing herself off a little, there was no change.

She entered the database room and bowed, perhaps a little too far. Megatron's optics narrowed.

"What did you do _now_?" Data winced, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I fell, sir." She lowered her head to avoid her leader's haunting glare.

"Do you think it is wise to lie to me?"

"N-No, sir."

"Then tell the truth, or you'll find out just how unwise it is."

"I-I am telling the truth, sir!" She felt a sturdy hand grab her shoulder and shove her against the wall forcefully.

"Would you rather I find out _myself?_" He could feel her shivering as he glanced at her screen. Data could not speak, though she tried. Her interface was simple, and it only took a press of a few buttons to reach her memory banks, she flinched with every touch. The video began, starting right when she had come back online. Her shaky apologies, Starscream's shrieking…

"_Lord _Starscream?" Megatron looked amused. "That fool." He continued to watch as Starscream had screeched the truth to her before sending her flying. She looked away as the video stopped, unsure of how he would react.

"You _fell_, did you?" Data looked up cautiously.

"I-I'm sorry, sir- I-I just…" She bowed her head again, still unable to move from the cold wall.

"You keep speaking of someone named Moonstrike. Who are they? And don't tell me _"you don't know."_"

"I-I… I keep dreaming about them. I don't know why, or if they do exist. I know t-they were a f-femme seeker."

"I see. And that's why you asked _that_ idiot?"

"Y-Yes sir," she raised her view. "He seemed to have changed… He hadn't."

"Let that be a lesson to you," Megatron growled. "_Never_ trust that fool. You serve only me- understood?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." He took his hand from her, and she bowed.

"You have those… Dreams in your memory banks, correct?"

"Yes, sir. May I ask why?"

"If what Starscream said is true- that he knows that name, this could be interesting." He smirked at her. "We can find her records if they _do_ exist."

"Sir, am I…" Data winced. "An Autobot?"

"Depends if your dreams aren't just dreams or not." He looked down at her, making her jump. "What do you consider yourself to be?"

"I-I don't know, sir."

"For being a database there isn't much you _do_ know, is there, Data?" Megatron chuckled, tossing the cable toward her. She caught it and plugged it into her left side's port, sighing.

"N-No, sir." He smirked again, pulling up a file entitled "seekers."

"I'll let you read through this yourself."

Data was too excited to be fearful.

--

"Violate all my love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored" – Garbage

Candy Stars: Yay, new chapter, finally! Sorry I took so long compared to when I usually update nn; I needed inspiration and seeing the new Transformers movie last night did the trick! Wasn't it awesome? Not enough Starscream, though… ): Anyway, thanks for reading, **reviews are LIKE MY LIFE FORCE.**


	7. Peculiar

A/N: Don't own Transformers. I own my originals. I don't hold myself responsible if you dislike the story. :D

"Cause if he didn't care for me  
I could have never made him mad  
He hit me and I was glad" – Hole

Data was repaired within the morning, but still ached slightly afterward, especially her mind. The sheer anticipation of reading through the file was nearly unbearable as pieces of her were welded back together. She received direct orders after she was fixed- she may rest for two hours, but must report to the throne room directly afterward.

Back in her quarters, Data smiled hopefully to herself, scrolling through her file. Her newest addition _begged_ to be opened, or rather, she begged herself to open it, and complied. The list was huge; seekers were a highly desired position, after all.

She had to take a while to reach the M's, and there, surely enough was the name _Moonstrike_. Immediately Data loaded her individual profile, grinning silently to herself. The only picture provided looked like it was from a faded group shot- she was in the back, so only her head was visible. A smile was evident on her discolored face, and her tangerine paint looked more like peach. Data looked through the rest of the profile. There was no family information, no history. To this archive, it seemed as though she had only died, not lived. Data sighed, having hoped to get more information, but now it appeared to be impossible to learn anything more about her. Unless she could convince Starscream… She laughed at the likeliness of that.

_At least I know she existed_, Data thought silently, _but why do I know of her? Not to mention…_ Data could not let go of Starscream's words, no matter how hard she tried. She wouldn't, couldn't be an Autobot! However, as much as she wanted to throw a tantrum, she decided she was not that immature. With a sigh, she scanned over the article regarding Moonstrike for a second time, as if to pick up more information. _Useless, _she thought, _without anyone to explain it._ Data lay back on her recharge bunk, the ceiling offering no look of sympathy. She grew bored of this, and went offline for the remaining hour.

"_Are you okay, Moonstrike?" questioned Comet, eyes wide. Moonstrike clutched her left arm._

"_I-I'm fine," she smiled, "Just a scratch."_

"_It looks bad."_

"_Comet… It was just training. I'll be fine. I can fix I up at home."_

"_But—"_

"_Once you start going to the academy, Comet, you'll understand. It's not a big deal to me."_

"_I-I told you I don't want to fight!"_

"_You'll have to. By the time you're old enough, it'll be mandatory," Moonstrike sighed, the other femme moving away from her._

"_That's not true!" Comet cried. "I'm not going to fight! You'll see!" With that, she marched off, away from Moonstrike, furious. She wasn't concerned with __where__ she was heading, as long as it was far away from Moonstrike. Perhaps she was bitter, but with reason! It was Autobots that killed her parents, and she would not allow them that same pleasure with her._

_Lost in her thoughts, she began to be lost in the physical world as well. She didn't know this area; usually, she would only stay close to the places she knew, especially when she was alone. Looking around for anyone she deemed trustworthy, she spotted a young seeker- younger than Moonstrike- and ran to catch up with him, tugging on his hand._

"_C-Can you help me? I-I got lost…"_

Data sighed.

"It must be nice to have seekers who don't completely hate you, huh? These _have_ to be only dreams." She laughed to herself and stretched before walking down to the throne room, her joking disappearing completely.

"Right on time," she whispered, before entering with a bow. Megatron was leaning back on his throne, a pleased look on his face, and Starscream stood to one side of it, impatient. Data winced as she resumed her stance from the bow.

"Y-You summoned me here, Lord Megatron?" questioned Data, doing her best to ignore the seeker's sneering.

"There are things to discuss," the leader growled, glaring at the both of them one after the other. "Your little… Shall we say, disagreement, did not end simply." Data frowned.

"As you now know," he turned to Data, "You're almost completely Autobot… the key word being almost."

"That's absurd!" shrieked Starscream. "That idiot's _all _Autobot!" Megatron ignored him.

"They _did_ discover Decepticon parts while repairing you." Both Data and Starscream stared at the tyrant, Data in hope, Starscream in disgust.

"I-I'm pleased to hear that, s-sir," stammered Data with a slight smile, "B-But this… does it change anything?"

"Not until we find more of your origin."

"I-I see. I-I looked through that file I received… B-But all I know now is that Moonstrike simply existed how I had seen her- b-but this tells me nothing of who _I _am." She bowed her head.

Starscream was sick of this _garbage._ What a waste of time she was- what benefit was this to them? More importantly, what benefit was it to him? Why he had to be here was a mystery to him.

"Starscream!" growled Megatron. "Assist Data in uploading her memory files to the main computer."

"Oh, of _course_, mighty Megatron! It's not as if I had anything better to do… Come on, you little pest." Data scrambled over to follow the disgruntled seeker.

"If any injuries result, Starscream… You know how severe I can be." Starscream muttered to himself, and even Data did not catch a word he said as they returned to the database room.

Data had begun to get a hold of this. Plugging herself in, she selected the files containing the dreams involving the two femmes, choosing to send them to the outside source; this was much more relaxing than the reverse procedure, but took more time. She felt a slight tugging on the cable, causing her to look over to where she had been exporting her memories- but it wasn't the computer.

"It's a pity you don't pay more attention," sneered Starscream, who had the other end of the cable. Data lowered her head; it was too late to cancel the transfer.

"Don't worry- I'm just curious what all the fuss is about." Data was still.

"Think about it this way- you only get your precious upgrade after doing so much service, correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Then come here. I need you to do me a favor." Data walked toward him, curious, yet afraid.

"Y-Yes, sir?" She jumped as his hand touched the side of her face.

"Don't even think about forgetting how much I hate you," he snarled, scarlet optics glittering as they met Data's fearful emerald ones.

Data had never been kissed before. If she could do it over, she would have wished for the time she received her first to occur under different circumstances. There was a pause.

"Dismissed." Data did not hesitate to leave, a cloud of confusion following her out. She had just begun to turn into another corridor when her hands were grabbed on either side and she was pulled back the way she came, hearing a pair of giggles.

"Energon, Data!"

"First come, first serve!" Data couldn't help but laugh at Rumble and Frenzy whenever they met, and she did not mind at all.

_Today has been peculiar._

"You're a little bit damaged, I'm a sucker for that  
so in the moment I lost you, I wanted you back  
but that's a feeling that's fading, and I'm closing the door  
and all that I felt then, I don't feel it anymore" –Lauren Hoffman

Candy Stars: WHEE, it's getting interesting now, eh? Glad to see some people are still reading (though only a few, it's better than nothing!)

Pleeeeease review. I will trade my soul for reviews. Anything, even just if you say what you liked and didn't like. I love you guys:D


	8. Hands

A/N: DON'T. OWN. TRANSFORMERS. GOT IT?

"Cold gin time again  
You know it's the only thing  
That keeps us together, ow" –Kiss

There were times when it paid to be on the good side of Rumble and Frenzy. They seemed to particularly like inviting her to little parties that Data would have otherwise never heard of, probably for the best, anyway.

Data always seemed to drink more slowly than her male counterparts. As she had on the first day, she sat further from them, especially Starscream. The thought of talking to him completely terrified her; she had no idea what she would say, now more than ever. The Decepticons weren't stupid, either- someone was bound to notice, and Megatron wasn't a safe enough distance away to risk that.

On the plus side, she was feeling much more alert than she had earlier- how couldn't she? Had she been someone less shy, perhaps she would have asked the question currently infesting her CPU: why? She glanced over at Starscream, and saw he was watching back. She lowered her gaze to the shimmering cube in her hands. _Maybe after I'm a little less sober…_

Once again Data found herself the calmest of the entire crew. She stood and treaded toward the pile of cubes; a blue hand came close, and she quickly withdrew her own.

"You'd better be careful," Starscream sneered, "You don't want to forget things again."

"S-Starscream," whispered Data timidly, clutching a cube.

"Why do you sit so far away?" He grinned, and Data assumed he'd been there as soon as she'd left the database room. She had noticed he drank quickly- he liked having things all to himself.

"I-I don't know, sir…"

"Then come over here."

"I-I don't think I s-should…"

"It's too late for that, isn't it?" Starscream grabbed her arm, pulling her over to where he'd been sitting before, seating her in the gap he liked to keep- between himself and Megatron.

"Enjoying yourself?" growled Megatron. Data stayed as still as she possibly could.

"Y-Yes, sir," she managed to mumble, sipping from her cube.

"I see you made it through without sustaining any injuries this time?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Data looked down shyly; he was the last one she'd want to know of the… incident, but Data wondered if he could already know somehow. She tried to stay as close to the middle of the two of them as she could- offending either one or appearing to take sides was one of the last things she wanted to do, but her plans were foiled as Starscream suddenly pulled her close, the remaining contents of her cube splashing against Megatron's silver arm. Data winced.

"I-I'm so sorry, L-Lord Megatron!" Data cried, lips trembling. Megatron's glare went right past her toward Starscream.

"You idiot," he hissed, fluorescent pink Energon dripping from him as he got to his feet, fists clenched.

"P-Please, sir, l-let's not start a fight n-now," she begged. "J-Just… relax," she forced a smile, "I-I'll get more f-for you." Megatron grumbled and sat back down, still glaring as Data excused herself from Starscream's grip and retrieved three more cubes, just as she had the first time she'd dared to come to these parties- or the first time the twin cassettes had convinced her.

As she set the new Energon cubes in front of the two and sat again, she felt those blue hands pull her closer once more; she gasped.

"Leave the femme, Starscream," snarled Megatron, "Being drunk doesn't allow you to be more of a fool than usual- if that's even possible."

"Does she _look_ distressed?" slurred Starscream.

"I-I'm fine," Data nodded quickly, blushing. Megatron rolled his optics.

After finishing another cube, as well as part of Starscream's (he had declared it was the best he'd ever tasted, and demanded she taste it too) Data was glad she'd remembered to back up her memory beforehand. Slag, she didn't really know _why_ she was glad, but it didn't matter too much to her anymore. Optics slightly dimmed, she leaned against the equally drunk (perhaps more) seeker, smiling slightly.

"Get a room!" hollered Frenzy noisily from the other side of the room, completely tanked.

"Your mother!" Data giggled in response, unaware of just how strange her behavior was compared to the usual shy stammering she elicited. Megatron was highly amused by it; last time, he'd left early and missed out on her antics.

"I'm sleepy," Data thought aloud, nodding her head, which had began to throb not too long ago, though she hadn't the faintest concept of why. Little seemed to make sense at the moment. For instance, why was the base rocking back and forth? And where on Cybertron had these hiccups come from? Questions rattled about like loose screws in her mind as she slowly sat up straight, giggling in dizziness with a crooked grin forming on her pale face.

"I'm going to bed!" she announced proudly, getting to her feet, though just barely. "I'll miss you guys!" She stumbled into the hallway, tittering loudly.

Her balance was atrocious. After crashing to the floor with a bit of a scream, she'd fallen _again_ when she made an attempt to get up. So for a few minutes, she sat happily on the floor, grinning at passersby. Eventually she found herself staring up at her silver leader, giggling until he pulled her up to her feet.

"Oooh."

"Get back to your quarters."

"Yeeees sir!" Data swerved her way down the hallway, singing a little improvised song on the way. When she was almost to her quarters, a hand that was getting to be slightly familiar to her snaked around her waist.

"You thought you could get away again?" smirked the seeker.

"Nooo," whispered Data, swaying slightly. "I'm _sleepy_."

"You didn't say good night," Starscream leaned down toward her, and she giggled, clutching his arm with one hand as their lips met again.

Data was not shocked as she had been earlier that day; the Energon had numbed her senses and judgment. At any other time, she'd have been offline _hours_ ago, not standing in the hallway outside her quarters, letting the one who confused her the most come closer to her than anyone else ever had.

"W-Well, goodnight then," Data smiled, stumbling into her quarters while bumping into the walls a few times on the way to her bed.

A headache awoke her some time later; it felt like someone was throwing bricks at her head. She double checked her memory banks- she could still view what had happened the night before! Horrified, she shook her head in confusion as she watched from her chest panel, blinking to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

A pounding sound as loud as her headache came from the doorway, startling her.

"Data! Get out here _now!_"

--

"You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside" –Cascada

Candy Stars: Oooh another new chapter vv It came out shorter than I'd thought, sorry!!

I might start doing a fancharacter 100 challenge for Data. Maybe. If I do, it won't have any spoilers for what will happen in this story before it's written, though (: Thanks for reading, if you review, I love you! 3 If you've already reviewed, I love you too!!


	9. Request

A/N: Don't own Transformers, I do own Data: D Speaking of her, I finally got around to drawing her, though I'm terrible at drawing Transformers. So, if you want to see, go to:  yaaaay nn Somebody else should draw her too, haha!

"Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you" – Josie and the Pussycats

--

Data shut off her video screen, then scrambled quickly to the doorway.

"W-What is it, sir?"

"Be a little more _careful_ next time," snarled Starscream.

"W-What did I do? I-I'm sorry!"

"Your little slip is going to cost us both. Or did you forget about that too? I'm sure our friend _Soundwave_ can remind you- just as he reminded Megatron!" Data did not care to remind him that 'her' slip was also equally his fault, instead winced at the harshness of his voice, which when compared to his more calm tone the previous night, was nearly intolerable now that she wasn't used to it. A closer look showed Data he was suffering from a few injuries, as well- fresh ones.

"A-Are those…"

"Yes."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"I was supposed to tell you it's _your_ turn now." Data blushed, looking up at the seeker.

"I-I'll never survive hits like that- h-he knows that."

"Well…"

"W-What is it?"

"You _are_ a femme. Who knows what _joyous_ things he could think of for punishment?"

"N-Not that I d-disregard your statement, sir, b-but I'd rather be dead." Starscream gave her a tired smirk.

"As would most of the femme population. You'd better get going before he blames _me_ again…" There was a pause.

"Be careful, you idiot," he sighed. Data nodded in silence, walking in the opposite direction of the continuously confusing seeker, shivering with horrors of what Megatron may do- it wasn't as if she could stop him, either.

"Y-You sent for me, Lord Megatron?" She bowed, letting out a surprised scream as a blast just missed her head.

"S-Sir?" She knew one hit could do massive damage, and didn't want to risk that.

"Tell me, Data," hissed Megatron, lowering his gun-equipped arm, "Did I not tell you specifically _not_ to trust that fool?" Data blinked her optics innocently.

"I-I don't understand, sir."

"Perhaps you will after this," he growled sternly, pressing a button. The room's large computer screen jumped to life, showing crystal clear video of both 'incidents', which was what she referred to them as mentally. Her face flushed, lowering her head.

"Data, come here." Conversely, she froze, staring at the tyrant with her large optics.

"Now!" Data forced herself to move, trembling nervously as she approached the seated leader, gaze averted to the side.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he roared, slamming his arm down on the armrest, cracking it.

"I-I'm sorry!" Data choked, holding back tears. "P-P… Please d-don't kill me, sir!" Megatron merely laughed at her.

"Kill you, hmm? I'd never thought of _that_…" Megatron's sadistic grin terrified Data, who took a step back, but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"I'm not going to _kill_ you, femme," he smirked, but it disappeared. "What- or who- gave you that idea?"

"S-Starscream came to tell me to come here, a-and he seemed really hurt…"

"He's fine. Just putting on a show, that traitorous little…" He rolled his optics, "I wouldn't do that anyway- yet." Data shivered.

"S-Sir, is there perhaps any way to… Protect my position?" She asked shyly, her arm still firmly grasped by Megatron; he pulled her closer so she could clearly see his crimson optics, glittering fiercely.

"Remember this," he growled, "You belong to _me._ Not him, and that it is how it will always be. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Lord Megatron." His smile returned as he stroked her arm.

"So obedient… The way a femme should be." Her arm tensed up.

"S-Sir," Data whimpered, "M-May I receive my schedule for today?" Her headache had returned, simultaneously consuming her mind alongside her panic.

"Just a few extra large files for now… and we'll see what happens later."

"Y-Yes sir." She rummaged for her cable, and after remembering the previous day, made sure that the other end was plugged into the computer, and not a mech.

Megatron was slightly annoyed that the file transfers did not affect her as greatly as they once had. To get any decent reaction from her, he had to send larger and larger files, with more complex coding… Soon, he'd need an actual _reason_ to keep her there. He scowled to himself.

The files had sent faster now, too, to Data's relief. Her time spent here was easily one of the least enjoyable of her experiences here on Earth, besides the Autobot prison, perhaps.

"You're going to have to start battling, soon."

"D-Does this mean I will receive the upgrade soon, too, sir?"

"Not necessarily."

"B-But sir-"

"We're attacking a new oil refinery tomorrow- be ready."

"Y-Yes sir." Megatron pushed her back, though not very hard.

"Get going."

"W-Where s-should I go?"

"Anywhere but here- anywhere out of trouble," snarled the mech, causing Data to bow quickly before running out of the room to avoid further trouble.

Megatron reclined back in his chair, facing the computer screen. He had yet to inspect Data's uploaded memory files, and he had to admit- the fact that she perhaps wasn't an Autobot was slightly intriguing. A few button presses led him to the imported files folder, which he quickly opened, impatient.

"_No files imported." _Megatron gritted his teeth, growling as he shut off the screen and got to his feet. Perhaps she _did_ need some punishment, after all.

"_Comet, get out of here!"_

"_B-But-"_

"_Save yourself!" _Starscream frowned as he mentally accessed the files he'd acquired from Data. As they were memory files, he could access them as if they were his own memories, but the trick was making sure you didn't confuse the two and begin to think you were them- but Starscream was _very_ confident in who he was, and could not make such a mistake. Simultaneously, he was prying apart a pair of discarded guns he'd happened to come across, hoping to make some use of their parts. Grumbling, he got up to answer a delicate knock on the door. Data trembled, bowing her head.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have come here, you're busy."

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I-It's nothing, s-sir, I'll leave…"

"You wouldn't come _here_ for nothing." Starscream smirked, but it faded.

"Did Megatron put you up to this?"

"W-Well, no…" She paused. "B-But I have to come along on tomorrow's m-mission…" Starscream's optics darkened.

"That's suicide."

"I-I have to, I have no choice, sir…" She looked down at her feet. "I-I was w-wondering… If I could request some help."

"How so?"

"S-Sir, I need something to defend myself with a-and I know you're always toying with things like that, a-and you're smart, too, b-but at the same time you wouldn't t-turn me in… W-Would you?" Starscream glanced over at the femme, who still shivered in fear whenever they were even in the same room.

"What's in it for me?" Data took a deep breath.

"L-Lord Starscream," she began, "I-If I don't get new weapons, I-I'm not going to last t-through the battle… I'm the only one who can potentially get new information regularly from Megatron… A-And as far as I know… I'm s-still the only one who's completely loyal to you." She bowed her head again, and did not see the seeker's grin.

"I only needed _one_ reason, _Comet._"

--

"Always up or down, never down and out.  
Dream of demons while you sleep that make you stutter when you speak.  
Speak now or forever hold your peace in pieces." – The Academy Is…

Candy Stars: Yaaaaay another day, another chapter. –whew-

Please review, I love you guys who review 3 and anyone who reads this!

Be on the watch for my fanchar100 challenge I'll be starting about Data. (:


	10. TuneUps

A/N: Don't own Transformers, the usual. I'm also working on another fanfic that will be a little kinder to the Autobot fans, ha ha. There's Autobots in chapter 11, okay? OKAY. (:

"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you" –Coldplay

--

"A-Are you trying to t-tell me something, sir?" questioned the femme, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"You ask too many questions! That isn't the issue right now." He glanced at the dissected guns on the counter.

"It's possible that I could combine the two, but it'll take a few hours," he sneered, "Are you that patient?"

"I-I can wait." Data pulled herself up onto the counter, diagonal to where Starscream was sitting as he took the weapons apart. She recalled the dream in which Comet had been rebuilt and shuddered.

Starscream's optics flickered back and forth between Data's arm, the guns, and a new set of plans he was already drawing up, frowning. Data remained as still as possible; she didn't want to test his patience today, or any other day.

Data gasped as Starscream grabbed her arm to get a closer look; he smirked.

"Not used to that, are you?"

"I-I can't say that I am."

"Feh, no wonder, living with Autobots all this time. Highly impassionate, even for scrap heaps."

"I-I was taught the opposite."

"By the Autobots…"

"Y-You're right, sir, I-I'm sorry." Starscream rolled his optics and returned to his work, Data staring into space without much thought for a while. Out of the blue, she smiled to herself.

It was ironic, she decided, that both herself and Comet had grown grudges against seekers after they'd denied the truth they'd been told, then quickly requested help from them. She let out a small giggle.

"What's so amusing?" Starscream questioned, and then quickly added, "You laugh like a child."

"N-Nothing, sir." She bowed her head, smile fading. There was silence for a while, until Starscream grabbed her arm again.

"I'm going to have to take this off to work on it."

"T-The cannon?"

"Your arm." Data shivered, nodding slowly. Starscream reached for her upper arm, more gently than Data expected; he pulled it completely out of its socket, causing the femme to whimper tearfully in pain, though she hid her face from him.

"I know what I'm doing, so stop it. You asked for it." He snapped bitterly, "It'll hurt a lot more if it gets _blown_ off."

"I-I'm sorry s-sir, it's v-very painful," Data whispered. Watching your own arm while it isn't attached to your body is a very strange experience, she found. Slowly, the pain disappeared, and she sighed in relief.

"You might as well take off the other one too. Get the pain over with."

"Y-Yes sir," she nodded, letting him pull off her left arm as she winced in pain. Starscream smirked at the armless femme.

"And I thought you looked pitiful _before._" Data blushed, lying back so she wouldn't have to balance without her arms.

The hush caused Data's mind to wander once more. She decided she'd been lucky to catch him in a better mood than usual, nothing more.

She jumped as she felt something against her feet.

"S-Sir?"

"I refuse to carry you again. Now you can fly alone- it isn't exactly easy to fly with someone else with you, even if you _are_ puny."

"T…Thank you so much, L-Lord Starscream!" she cried, smiling brightly as he reached to sit her up.

"Almost done."

Starscream fitted the arms, now equipped with larger, more powerful cannons. They were nowhere near the size or power of, say, Megatron's, but they were a definite improvement over the flimsy little ones she'd had before that only dented walls.

"I-I d-don't know how to thank you, sir…"

"There's no _time_ for that. Come on."

"W-Where are we going?" She stretched her arms.

"I'm not going to embarrass myself by leaving you to fly on your own and then having you crash into a tree. Hurry up."

"Y-Yes sir," she smiled, jumping up and running to catch up, an extra _clank_ evident in her step.

"The Autobots won't come this way," Starscream assured her, standing on a large boulder jutting out of the ocean. Data whimpered, looking up at the sunny sky with slight worry.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can catch you," he grumbled, "Now activate it and it should start up. They're slightly underpowered, which is why I scrapped them, but you're just a tiny thing." Hesitantly, she followed instruction, and quickly began rising into the air.

"W-What do I do?!" she cried, flailing her arms around her.

"Put your arms out in front of you and steer!" He called back; Data nodded frantically and soon found herself able to fly around in a circle. Suddenly, a weak beam shot up in front of her, and she panicked, accidentally turning off the jets and sending her hurdling toward the ground. True to his word, the seeker caught her, amused.

"They'll always try to shoot you out of the air. Jealous, I think; most of them can't even fly." Data nodded, embarrassed. She got to her feet and tried again. This time she was able to dodge a little better, and she felt a slight pride in herself. She gently let herself down to the ground, smiling shakily as she tried to catch her balance.

"Better than I'd anticipated for your first try," laughed Starscream, "But I doubt you'll need to do _too_ much flying. What a shame."

"I-It's fun, I'll admit…"

"You think I didn't know that?" smirked the seeker, "But I suppose we should get back to base."

"Y-Yes, sir." She followed her superior back the same way they had came, her mood drastically improved from the moment she'd shown up at his door, shivering. Now she felt as if she could take on _anything_ those stupid Autobots could throw at her.

"T-Thank you again, Lord Starscream," Data bowed, foolish smile still evident on her face.

"You shouldn't have any problems tomorrow then."

"I-I hope not, sir- M-Megatron's looking to get rid of me, I-I think…"

"You're the first femme he's seen in ages," Starscream laughed. "I wouldn't count on it."

"H-He said he wouldn't kill me 'yet'," she whimpered, "S-Sir, I-I know it's pathetic, but I'm scared," she admitted, ashamed. "W-What if he corners me and its t-too late for a-anyone to help?" Starscream gritted his teeth.

"Stop whining! Does it really bother you _that_ much?"

"Y-Yes, s-sir…" He snickered.

"Then you'll stay with me." Data stared at him, her jaw dropping.

"W-What?!" She sputtered, hoping her receptors were merely acting up.

"Oh, hush. Just because I'm a Decepticon doesn't mean I'm without any manners; you can trust me." Data looked down at the floor. This would be an _extreme_ case of defying orders, and Megatron wasn't exactly going soft on her anymore- but if he decided to do that anyway, perhaps it was best to have someone to theoretically protect her.

"P-Please don't hurt me," she whispered, taking a few steps toward him and letting him curl his arm around her, and for once, she somehow felt as if she knew she was safe.

--

"Hold me now, oh hold me now  
'til this hour has gone around  
And I'm gone on the rising tide  
For to face Van Diemen's land" –U2

Candy Stars: Yaaaaaay thank you for reading !! There shall be more excitement in the next chapter, I promise promise promise!

I AM SAD! There is _no_ Junkion fics here, and that makes me sad sad Anyway. Reviews are love! Thanks!


	11. Choices

A/N: I don't own Transformers. Can you imagine how different it would be if I did? Oo (The fight scenes would suck. Just like this one… I'm sorry)

"And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake" –Yellowcard

--

Starscream came online early the next morning. Feeling a strange presence, he looked around with slight paranoia, and noticed the petite femme offline next to him.

He didn't even know _why_ he'd let her stay there, but there she was. He chuckled as he remembered her shyness: she as so nervous to be that close to him that she only went offline out of exhaustion when he'd gotten up to check the cause of a noise outside, and when he returned she was out like a lamp.

It was peculiar to see her so calm. Even when she was over energized, Data was still somewhat jumpy. Not that he was laid-back himself, but it was in a different way.

A slight tug on his arm roused him from his thoughts, and he could not help but sigh. There was the strangest burden he'd ever had the annoyance of working with, a completely useless nuisance he felt ashamed to call a Decepticon, and she was asleep in _his_ recharge bunk, clutching _his _arm, and sweetly mumbling what sounded vaguely like _his_ name, though it might have just been his ego talking.

As much as he considered her a nuisance, there _were_ some positive aspects of her, he supposed. She was undeniably loyal- and naïve enough to still side with him after all he'd done. It was like having another Soundwave around, just for himself- though easier on the optics, and with less concern for those annoying little tapes. Note to mention more personality… The problem was her weakness- both physically and mentally. She was so easily convinced…

She moved around a little in her slumber, whimpering faintly. Tightening her grip on Starscream's arm, he was fairly disturbed by what she was doing.

Her optics began to glow, slowly they went completely online. As soon as she had realized what she was doing, she jumped back and kept her hands to herself. He smirked, watching her wince as he looked at her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked slyly.

"I-I'm s-sorry, s-sir," she gasped, unable to trust her conscience's possibilities of what he could do. She felt like she could get too hopeful sometimes, and decided she could not allow herself to any longer.

"We should get our Energon." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Y-Yes sir." Carefully, she slipped her feet to the cold floor, surprised at how well she'd recharged. She followed alongside the seeker, looking up at him from time to time. She noticed his frightening glare's effect on any who dared to smirk or laugh at the pair. As they reached their destination, more snickers arose, a whistle. Starscream narrowed his optics and proudly marched up, ignoring them as he simply picked up his and Data's share and left.

"Imbeciles," he muttered, handing the femme's share to her. She lowered her optics; Starscream was silently getting fed up with her shyness.

"I-I'm sorry for being a burden, L-Lord Starscream," she whimpered, bowing her head, "B-But you know how scared I am, r-right?"

"Scared?" questioned a dark, familiar voice. "But what would a little femme like you have to be scared of?"

"L-Lord Megatron," she whispered as the silver mech stepped in front of her, getting closer with each booming step.

"You still address me the same way as you do him- tell me, Data, do you consider him and I _equals_?"

"N-No, Lord Megatron…"

"And who is superior?"  
"Y-You are, Lord Megatron."

"This is the _last_ time I'm warning you," he snarled, "Both of you." Data stood still and silent until he was gone, when Starscream snapped.

"What did he mean, _still?_ How did he know?!"

"H-He accessed my memories, I-I couldn't stop him… I-I'm sorry…"

"We'll discuss this later. Unlike some, I have duties to fulfill."

Data solemnly returned to her quarters, reflecting on the events of the past few days. She was beginning to lose all hope in her future- she was starting to be convinced Megatron would end her.

The intercoms buzzed with commands, so Data rushed out, not wanting to be last _again._ She _would_ prove herself…

The oil refinery wasn't far away, and it didn't take long to reach it by air. Data managed to fly alright, thankfully not crashing into anything.

Human security was no match for the Decepticons, but they were surprised to find the Autobots were already there waiting for them.

"I knew we would find you here, Megatron," growled Optimus Prime, and he and the other Autobots opened fire. Data tried to stay back, but fired back with every spurt of bravery she got.

It was hard to tell who was winning. Data tried not to worry about it and kept going, gritting her teeth. Out of the corner of her left optic, she spotted Starscream taking a hit and falling back; she panicked.

She jogged over to him, dodging blasts and firing back at where they had came.

"S-Sir, are you okay?" she asked, worried, though she did not know why.

"You're such an Autobot! Of course I am." He smirked painfully, getting up and returning to the battle; she followed suit.

After a few shots had managed to reach her, she quickly realized she had forgotten about the Energon this morning, and she was getting exhausted by the microsecond. Everything seemed to slow down around her, until she realized she'd been shot again. She fell, unnoticed.

When she awoke, she was in a place unforgettably miserable to her, the Autobot prison. Her vision blurred, she managed to spot a tiny pink light. Smiling weakly, she reached out for the miniscule cube and hungrily drank its contents. Hearing a chuckle from outside her cell, she sent her optics offline and curled up in embarrassment, facing away from them.

"She's online, Prime." Data cowered, and it seemed like an eternity before she heard the Autobots' leader enter the room. He crouched by her cell, and Data rolled over and stared blankly at him, fearful.

"Welcome back."

"I-I do not wish to be welcome here."

"It is not too late for you, Data. The Autobots are where you belong."

Data thought back to that morning- Megatron's threats, Starscream's rage. She shivered, recalling everything that had happened in the short time she'd been with the Decepticons; she knew what she had to do now."

"Do you need time to make your decision?"

"No, sir. I will convert."

--

"Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?" –Tatu

Candy Stars: Not sure what to say… Please review!? Uh, well… I guess you could say that… Its really cliché, but maybe this will be "More than meets the eye"? xD I love making cliffhangers for you guys. Don't think you know what's going to happen before it happens, okay? I love you guys! 3


	12. Bittersweet Return

A/N: Don't own Transformers. So there.

This chapter is kinda suggestive. I don't think it merits a M rating, but let me know if you think otherwise.

"And I know that I'm damned if I never get out  
And maybe I'm damned if I do  
But with any other beat I got left in my heart  
You know Id rather be damned with you" –Meatloaf

--

Where the Decepticon logo was engraved, an Autobot sticker now covered it. Data bowed, smiling shyly.

"Your first duty will be to export your data about the Decepticons to our computer; I will supervise you."

"Y-Yes sir." She followed the much taller mech, hearing confused whispers in the hall. She was given a cable similar to her old one, and she looked up at her new commander.

"S-Sir?" she questioned. "I-I feel uncomfortable with o-others watching. Y-You understand, right?" Optimus' expression softened.

"Of course."

"T-Thank you." As soon as he left, she plugged herself in and chose export on their computer, selecting all the files she thought may serve the Decepticons as useful. She stifled a moan with her hand and smiled when she had received all of them.

"I knew I could be useful," she whispered, importing some blank files to look less suspicious. She exited and smiled sadly at the Autobot leader.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that… The D-Decepticons…" She trailed off, staring at her feet.

"Things will be better for you now," he assured.

_You've got that right_, she thought to herself. Data checked her clock, noticing it was quite late. She was shown to her new quarters, but she knew she would not be there long.

She set the alarm on her internal clock to go off once security would be lightest, according to the schedule she snagged from the computer. Lying down, she soon drifted off.

"_Don't ever forget how much I hate you." _Replaying her own shock as he had kissed her, Data tossed and turned on her bed.

As she relived it in her mind, she noticed more than she originally had. Starscream had worn one of the most serious faces she'd seen on him, and it almost seemed as if this had been planned.

She awoke, startled, a few hours later as the mental alarm roused her into consciousness. Data sighed and got up, looking for an escape route.

_A window_, she thought to herself, inspecting the round pane carefully. She placed her hands against it, pushing as hard as she could. The fractured glass cut open her palms and fingers; they stung.

The real problem was that she was too big to fit through the small window. Desperately, as she hung halfway through, she transformed into her smaller form, landing on the dusty rocks outside with a thump.

Transforming back, she kept close to the wall, watching for Autobots. When the coast was clear, she took to the skies, circuits fizzling with excitement and pride.

She jumped when she saw lights ahead of her, and quickly dropped to the ground; they followed her, shining a bright beam in her optics.

"Identify yourself or be destroyed!" demanded the shrill voice.

"L-Lord Starscream?" The beam was lowered.

"Data? You're not dead?"

"N-No, sir," she smiled, but he did not.

"Megatron will kill you if you return."

"I… I got information from t-the Autobots." Starscream looked impressed.

"How much?"

"A-All they had…"

"And how did you do that?"

Data explained in great detail all she remembered, the seeker's grin undisguised.

"You've proved me wrong once again, you foolish, foolish femme."

At the base, Megatron fumed in his throne room. He had wasted so much time on that wretched femme, and now he suspected her death, but not until they'd read all of her information. What a _fool._

A knocked on the door stirred him, and he decided whoever it was, they would be in for it.

"Come in," he snarled.

"Lord M-Megatron?" whimpered the sickeningly sweet voice.

"You!" Megatron roared, getting to his feet.

"P-Please, sir! I-I've copied all of the Autobot files, d-don't you want them?" His expression morphed into a pleased grin.

"Prove it."

"O-Oh, yes, of course…" She transformed, showing the files to her leader. He returned to his seat, smirking as he looked down at her.

"Come here." Data did as commanded, standing shakily before his elevated throne.

"No," he hissed, "Here." He touched an obsidian hand to his thigh, motioning for her to join him. Data gasped, stammering bits of incoherent nonsense. Megatron's optics narrowed.

"Now!"

Trembling, Data slowly lowered herself into his lap, shutting off her optics; she remained silent as she felt Megatron's face close to her audio receptor.

"Such a good femme… Does whatever she's told," mused Megatron, "This shall be your true obedience test." Data's whimper was hushed by the silver mech's lips forced aggressively against hers; she was powerless.

"L-Lord M-Mega…t-tron," she wailed as he bit her neck forcibly, her optics full of tears.

"Silence," he growled. "I was going to _kill_ you- consider this a reward." She moaned with pain, feeling the Energon dripping from her wounds. His greedy hands wherever he pleased as she begged him to stop.

"But the best has yet to come, my dear, why stop now?"

Data rejoined Starscream later than either of them had anticipated. He didn't need a memory file from her to know what had happened; her tears told her story perfectly. She refused to let him go, and begged he do the same.

For once, he listened to the orders of another without question.

--

"Love is clockworks  
And cold steel  
Fingers too numb to feel  
Squeeze the handle  
Blow out the candle  
Love is blindness" –U2

Candy Stars: Wow. Can't believe I wrote that… ' Please review. I love you guys so much. Message me too! I want friends. ):


	13. Naive

A/N: Yaaaay I don't own Transformers. No lyrics today, I'm in a hurry XD

--

Data found it impossible to go offline. She was exhausted, but her mind was so consumed with fear and pain that it seemed insignificant.

Starscream also remained awake, but for different reasons. When he had said Megatron could punish her in alternate ways- it had just been to scare her, nothing more. Now he found himself seething with rage- how _dare_ he!

"Data?"  
"Y-Yes, sir?" she could barely whisper, "I-I'm s-so sorry, I-I'm keeping y-you awake, sir…" She let go of his hand.

"You fool…" he smirked, causing her to wince, "You always blame yourself immediately. Where will that get you?"

"I-I'm sorry sir… I-I didn't mean to be a… fool."

"You're not a fool as much as you are naïve," smiled the seeker, tired optics watching her. "You know that I'll allow you to call me Starscream when we're alone, correct?"

"I… I didn't," she stammered, smiling nervously. There was a long silence, and Starscream thought she might have gone offline.

"S-Starscream?"

"Yes, what now?"

"W-Will you call me… C-Comet, then?"

"Only if you'll go offline and worry about other things later."

"O-Okay." Data turned onto her other side, letting her body relax. Her optics felt heavy; she turned them off.

"_Such a good femme… Does whatever she's told."_

Data sat up, and then was further startled by the fact that she was completely alone.

"S-Starscream?" she called. A door opened, and she found him, steam billowing out around him, as if trying to escape the smaller room.

"You need a shower. Go take one, and I'll be back soon."

Starscream closed the door as he left, leaving her alone again. She walked into the other room, still warm with steam as she closed herself in. Removing her armor, she stepped into the shower.

She didn't feel remotely safe anymore. Usually when something bad happened, Data would still have the feeling that deep down, she knew thing would be alright. Now, there was nothing, just the hot cleaning chemicals hitting her body. She turned the shower off and dried herself before putting her armor back on and opening the door.

"Slag!" growled Skywarp as he heard the door open.

"We were only—Oh, it's just you." The two seekers looked immensely relieved.

"Um… W-What're you two d-doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing. Do you know where Starscream is?"

"H-He said he'd be right back, t-that's all I know."

"You're probably the only one who _would_ know—doesn't he have a soft spot for you?"

"I—"

"You don't have to answer them, Data," reminded Starscream, glaring at his two wingmates.

"Y-Yes sir," she lowered her head and was quiet.

"What're you doing to her that keeps her quiet, Screamer? Still beatin' her up?" Data had forgotten that the seekers had seen her stumble away that time he'd pushed her down…

"H-He doesn't beat me," Data assured, "I-If he did, you'd be a-able to tell."

"Yeah, right now it looks like you beat _him_ up!"

Data looked over at Starscream, covering her mouth with her hand. Injuries everywhere, just like the last time he'd gone to see Megatron.

"Get out, you two."

"See ya, Data!" The door slammed.

"I-I'm so sorry sir," Data whimpered, trembling. "T-This is entirely my fault."

"Look at me." Data shivered and raised her optics.

"I'm trying to save you, here, you know!"

"W-Why? I-I'm nothing worth salvaging…"

"You really are naïve, aren't you? Go now, Megatron will be furious if you're late…" His hands became fists.

"I-I'm scared, Starscream… What if—"

"He'll fall soon- and I'll rule these idiots," Starscream smirked proudly. "You'll be fine." Data nodded, not completely trusting his word, and shakily made her way down the deserted hallway.

"Y-You s-sent for me, L-Lord Megatron?"

"Jumpy today?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Lord Megatron," she bowed, still shivering.

"Sit."  
"Y-Yes, sir." She sat down opposite him, relieved when he did not make her move.

"You are a strange femme."

"I-I'm sorry—"

"You are so close to being deactivated… Yet you do not change your ways."  
"I-I don't understand, sir."

"I tell you this daily, you fool, yet you will not stop associating yourself with that pathetic idiot!"

"I-I only wanted to have a friend, s-sir…"

"Starscream expresses _great_ interest in you, Data; this is not usual for him."

"I-I wasn't aware, s-sir… B-But please don't punish him on my accord!" Megatron ignored her.

"Upload your files from the Autobots."

"O-Of course, sir." She scrambled to connect herself, uploading all that she'd stolen.

"I-I hope they prove useful." She bowed.

"That's what I've been saying about _you. _Now get out."

Data bowed again and left without a word. The hall was busier now, which she welcomed. Knowing she wasn't alone comforted her greatly.

"Still alive, are you?"

"Oh! Yes," she smiled at Starscream.

"Good."

"I-I didn't know you… 'expressed great interest' in me, sir…" She stepped into Starscream's room.

"Didn't know, or didn't want me to?" He smirked.

Data looked at her feet, smiling softly.

"Well? You have no answer?" Data looked up, her face burning, but she knew she couldn't back out now. She reached her arms up around his neck, gently brushing her lips against his on tiptoe, letting out a small giggle.

"I-Is that a good answer, sir?"

"A bit short… But better than I had expected," he laughed.

"I… I can fix it, sir."

--

A/N: Ooooh boy xx I've never written so much romance! It's really hard to keep Starscream in character… so if you think he's going downhill with his in-characterness (not a real word) please tell me, reviews are love as you all know! Thank you everyone who's reviewed and/or read this junk.

Ah… It feels so empty without lyrics.


	14. Blacktorch

A/N: I still don't own Transformers. Are you surprised yet?

"And I'm so glad  
I knew you before you met her  
So I know  
How guys are before they get her" – Meg and Dia

--

The rest of the morning went by quietly, to Data's surprise. Megatron had left strict orders to guard the base while he went through the space bridge on undisclosed business.

Data was expected to stay within the base at all times- more specifically, her quarters, which had been untouched for a time. They seemed tiny and impersonal now, but she had to stay there- she was too afraid to disobey now. Falling backward on her bed, another dream came to her, though this time only words.

"_Hey, it's you!"_

"_Lost again, I presume?"_

"_Nope, I'm waitin' for my sister! She's a seeker too!"_

"_Is that her there?"_

"_Oh, yes! Bye, sir!"_

Data groaned as the door opened.

"Hurry up! Megatron's coming back," huffed Starscream.

"I-I'm not supposed to leave—"

"Whose side are you on?" Data got to her feet.

The bright lights of the space bridge were not Data's idea of a visual spectacle. When they cleared, Data's optics widened curiously.

"Is that another femme, sir?"

"Considering how she's practically hanging from his arm, I believe so." Everyone continued to watch in great interest, mostly in the new femme. As they approached, Megatron narrowed his optics at Data, who stepped back feebly.

"Blacktorch, have you met Data? She's quite the little _rulebreaker._"

"L-Lord Megatron, I-I—"

"Maybe she just favors _my _leadership over _yours_, mighty Megatron," sneered the seeker, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Pay no attention to _him._"

Everyone had begun to return to the base, Data thoroughly embarrassed. She wanted to know more about the femme, almost desperately. More than that, she wanted to know if she was the one replacing her. Gossip- entirely speculation- began to circle throughout the base. Most expressed anger that the first warrior femme they'd seen in _ages_ (Data was apologized to, but she didn't mind) was already taken the moment she arrived.

It was also rumored that she'd just graduated, a very talented student and promising warrior. Data shuddered as she listened to the others' guesses about the new recruit. Waiting seemed like the only way to find anything relatively reliable.

"Maybe there'll be a party!" grinned Frenzy. "He does that when he recruits new guys- get 'em smashed and they'll tell their secrets!"

"I… I think she's fairly loyal. D-Didn't you see how she was hanging onto his arm?" Data grimaced, almost pitying her. Disappointed at the lack of a possible party, the twins took off from Data's quarters, leaving her peacefully alone.

"Guess which idiot wants to see you?" Data looked up at the seeker in the entrance with a frown.

"A-Again?" she shuddered, trudging out of the doorway.

"Sir, I-I'm here."

"I see that. Now…" Megatron glanced over at the new femme at his side. She was almost as tall as him, much different than Data, who came nowhere close. Her violet optics watched Data in amusement, arms crossed.

"Blacktorch will be accompanying you around the base from now on. We can't leave any incompetence unrecorded, _can_ we, Data?"

"N-No, sir."

"Blacktorch, escort Data to the databases. Remember your orders."

"Of course, almighty Megatron," grinned the slender femme, sashaying to the door as Data followed.

"Data, huh?" Blacktorch smirked.

"Y-Yes…"

"Interesting." Blacktorch looked around as Data plugged herself in, wondering what else she could possibly learn, and why she needed _supervision._

"I've heard you were an Autobot."

"I-I was configured to be at one point, but I-I was originally a Decep—"

"So you are?"

"N-No! I-I don't want to be an Autobot."

"Why not?"

"B-Bad experiences."

"Like what?"

"D-Did he ask you to do this?" Blacktorch's optics narrowed; A giant torch jutted from her arm, with flames matching her optics.

"Listen," she snarled, "You'd better tell me."

"N-No," Data shivered, feeling the cable ripped from her side as Blacktorch pulled her forcefully by the arm, quickly walking toward the exit.

"Come in, Blacktorch," spoke an all-too-familiar voice over the communicator in her arm.

"I've got her now, Optimus."

"N-No!" cried Data, scorching her arm on the flames as she struggled. Growling, Blacktorch reached over to Data's throat, gripping it tightly.

"Starscream," Data croaked just before her voice box was crushed, rendering her silent as she wept with pain. It soon consumed her, causing her to pass out.

The first thing Data noticed when she awoke was the overwhelming frigidness. Without thinking, she tried to wrap her arms around herself to warm up, but stung her wrists as she realized they were bound together. She could not see a thing, only knew she was trapped in the freezing darkness.

"Starscream?" she tried to cry, but only heard a whirring of gears in her throat. Just then, two pairs of optics came into her view.

"Excellent, Blacktorch." A dim light turned on; Data could see she was being caged.

"You want your voice back, huh?" asked the mech, who Data didn't recognize. Data nodded painfully to him.

"Then you'd better promise to tell us all you know about the Decepticons," growled Blacktorch.

Shaking her head, Data curled up on the cold, damp floor. Something fastened tightly around her neck sparked, sending her into fits of pain, crumpled into a ball.

"That and no Energon for a while should make you talk." Data turned off her optics, unable to make a whimper.

Her voice almost sounded familiar.

--

"When you're insecure, they'll find the fuel to start a fire  
They're bitter pricks with only hatred to inspire  
Level heads prevail, revenge will make it better  
Trust your instinct like you trust what's in the mirror" –Billy Talent

Candy Stars: Yay, a new chapter at last! Please review; it'll make me a happy girl. Tell me what you think, honestly! I won't freak out about it; I like to hear your honest opinions. C:


	15. Cybertron

A/N: If I owned Transformers, we wouldn't have had all the deaths in the original movie. Get it? (;

As a note, yeah, I'm putting the Autobots in a darker light. In my opinion, in a war, there's no good guy. Okay? (:

"What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege" –T.A.T.U.

--

Data weekly rolled over, shivering in both lack of heat and continued fear. It had been around a day since she'd woken up here.

She had learned why it had been so cold here, so different compared to what she was used to… On Earth. Cybertron, on the other hand, was much different, but she knew nearly all the mechs back at the base preferred it, and complained about Earth. She knew nothing of it, save for her memories, and felt the opposite, given her current impression.

"It lacks scenery _and_ company," thought Data, still silenced. She'd only been allotted tiny amounts of Energon, just enough to keep her running as they tortured her with devices she never expected _Autobots_ to use. That was the funny thing to her. She'd received so much more information regarding _them_ as the good ones- but they'd offered her nothing much, besides a little information and torment.

She was starting to get used to the shocks; it was time to rest. She shut off her optics once more, attempting positive thoughts. She didn't usually have _real_ dreams, only memories she uncovered one at a time, but today was different.

_First, there was Megatron. His haunting call._

"_Such a good femme," it hissed, but then it morphed into Starscream, his shrill voice somehow almost shocking to hear._

"_You think an idiot like you will make it out alive?" He snickered. "Pathetic." The nightmare Starscream shoved her down, but there was nowhere to fall to, only blackness. _

Shivering, she let her optics turn on. It was a bittersweet awakening. Part of her was relieved it was a dream, but another wished it weren't, since it would mean being somewhat free. Not happy, but free nonetheless.

Blacktorch's tall figure stopped before her cell, punching a code into the door and unlocking it.

"Come on," she hissed, stepping in and getting Data to her feet. "It's time." Data was pulled into a small, bright room, and her hands were bound behind her again before she was forced into a chair.

"Well," the mech she'd seen the previous day sat opposite her. "If you promise to talk, we'll return your voice box." Data looked down, shaking her head.

"You have to!" roared the mech, slamming his hands down on the table, making it shake.

"Sir…" Blacktorch looked uneasy. "We have a problem."

"What is it now?!"

"Her voice box. I… Destroyed it back on Earth, it's not here."

"You idiot!" The mech pointed his gun in Data's face, then glared at Blacktorch. "Don't just stand there! Find a replacement!" She scrambled off to another room.

"Listen, you little brat. You'd better speak up when we get your voice working!" Data shuddered, staring at the gun just inches from her nose.

"Well? Will you?" Data trembled, then solemnly nodded yes.

"Perfect." The room was silent until Blacktorch returned, shoving the new voice box into Data's throat forcefully. Data winced, still silent.

"Time to talk," Blacktorch warned.

"I-I don't have to," Data looked down, trying not to shiver at how strange she sounded.

"That was the promise!"

"T-This isn't my voice!" The gun drew closer to her head.

"It is now," hissed the nameless mech.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I'll read you this…" She accessed a file she had never seen before and read it to them. It was a plan of some sort, but she'd never heard of it. Usually, Starscream would tell her…

"That is the only plan I have on file."

"It'll do," grunted Blacktorch as the mech lowered his gun. "For today." She was led to her cell again, this time without the bindings and torture collar; this relieved her. Now all she needed was an opportunity…

A loud screaming came from down the hall, and the guards jumped at the chance to have something to do. Data jumped up, aiming both of her arm cannons at the wall, shutting her eyes tightly and firing.

"Stop her!" shrieked Blacktorch, but Data had already fled. A crowded street was the perfect hiding place for the tiny femme. Ducking in an alley, she pulled out her communicator, which seemed to finally work after she left that wretched building.

"Data calling Starscream," she whispered.

"Where on Cybertron have you _been_?!" he cried in response, hurting her audios.

"W-Well… Cybertron."

"Not lying, either. You sound ridiculous."

"I-I know…"

"You're lucky I'm not _busy._ I've got your coordinates, don't move."

"S-Starscream?"

"What _now?_"

"I… I…" she paused. "N-Never mind, I-I'm sorry for being a bother." The transmission ended. Data heaved a long sigh.

It was a few hours before Data spotted the tall mech in the street. She nearly leapt on him, clinging to him tightly, trembling.

"Calm down," he growled, though he didn't move her. She blushed and smiled, moving so she was to his left, though she refused to let go of his arm.

"Such a pest," he smirked, continuing down the street until it came to an end. The academy was in full view here; Starscream nodded.

"You never _did_ end up there."

"I-It figures," she sighed. "I-I only waited here…"

"I'm well aware of that."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd have figured it out by _now…_ You remember the seeker who helped you when you were lost, and talked to you while you waited here, don't you? Maybe I overestimated you." He laughed. Data's pale metal skin became scarlet.

"It all makes sense now…" She looked down at her feet. "But…"

"Hmm?"

"Megatron'll k-kill me for giving away that plan!" she whimpered. Starscream only smirked.

"It was a decoy."

"W-What?" Data frowned, still embarrassed.

"After you got kidnapped by the Autobots- the first time, I knew it would happen again. I suggested we give you a decoy plan to lead them on… Then ambush them when they think it's safe. Do you think he'll kill you for that?" Data smiled feebly, staring at the building in the distance.

"I think we should go back…"

"You _miss_ that wretched planet?"

"N-No… It's just…" She smiled. "I want to prepare to destroy Blacktorch when we go on that ambush."

"To think I hated you." He laughed.

--

"And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away" –Elton John

Candy Stars: Yay, another chapter through! D I hate to say it, but I already know how many more chapters are going to be in this, and after that, I'm going to be working on my other fics. (: Tell me what you think, though! Thanks for reading this far!


	16. Home

A/N: Oh man, it's been ages! I apologize for not updating sooner, school is distracting! Oh, and I don't own Transformers.

"Secrets collecting dust but never forget  
skeletons come to life in my closet" – Green Day

--

"Our little escape artist returns again. Welcome back."

"G-Glad to be back, Lord Megatron." Data bowed, a few of the others laughing as she returned to her seat.

"As the decoy plan has been revealed to the Autobots, they believe that three of us will be attacking a power plant approximately forty miles south of here in a week. As such, they'll send a few of their own to stop us, but they'll find much more." He grinned. "No Autobot is to be left standing!" Loudly, nearly everyone in the room cheered and some cried vile things about the Autobots. Starscream stayed seated, crossing his arms.

"Once again he takes credit for _my_ plans!" he huffed; Data giggled, clapping.

"No one in this room is to miss this mission," growled Megatron as a final note before he dismissed the group.

Data was all too happy to even walk down the hallway. She knew she was safe here. At least, _safer._ Shuddering, she managed to crash straight into Skywarp.

"Easy, little lady!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't w-watching a-and--"

"Must you be so bothersome?" Starscream came up from behind Data, narrowing his optics at Skywarp.

"N-No, it w-was my fault!" Data watched her feet. Starscream scoffed and muttered to himself, strutting off.

"Did princess forget to recharge last night or somethin'?" groaned Thundercracker.

"Maybe he can't sleep without his doll," smirked Skywarp, the two of them eying Data.

"P-Please," Data stammered, concentrating her vision on the tips of her toes. "H-He doesn't… I-I…" She trailed off.

"Either way," grinned Skywarp. "We're having a little party of sorts. Room 156, okay? You can even bring _Prissy_ if you want." He laughed. Data blushed and nodded, then ran off to catch up with Starscream.

"S-Sorry," she sighed, gaze now toward the floor again.

"I'm _ashamed_ to be the one in charge of them sometimes…"

"T-They didn't do anything, I-I bumped into Skywarp, a-and then he invited us to—"

"They're trying to get blackmail on you."

"W-What?"

"You've been known to do some… Er, _strange_ things after too much high-grade, you know."

"I-I don't think they don't like me or anything! I-I don't think they would…" Starscream shook his head, smirking.

"You realize," he chuckled, feeling slightly proud, "That you're the _only _femme Decepticon on the planet- and a naïve one at that. I've told you this."

"I-I know, b-but… I-I know what you're insinuating, b-but I-I know they wouldn't do that!" She smiled, completely sure of her words.

"T-They could just be… B-Being nice." Her happiness disappeared, feeling disappointed in herself for even thinking things like that.

"I suppose you do deserve a break," the seeker's expression seemed almost as if he were deep in thought as they reached his quarters; the familiarity of it could always soothe Data.

"I found something you might like."

"R-Really? C-Can… I see?" Data's optics glittered with curiosity. Starscream was rarely generous with material items. He pulled out a small object, which she recognized immediately.

"M-My voice box! H-How'd you get it b-back together? B-Blacktorch crushed it…"

"More time than it was ever worth," grumbled the seeker, though he was smiling, "But it's better than that awful one you have now." Data smiled silently until it was back in its rightful place.

"T-thank you."

"Much better." Starscream tossed the Autobot replacement voice into the trash and sat down on the other side of the room.

"S-Starscream… Why d-do you always fix me? W-We have medics, I-I could always go see them a-and I don't want to… T-Take up your time, or anything!" Starscream scribbled away at one of his plans.

"Because," he began, "_Everyone_ has their weaknesses- whether they admit it or not, and I highly suggest the latter… I know I'm selfish; I like to keep things for myself." He smirked. "But I'm sure you'd prefer me to _those_ brutes. You haven't needed anything serious anyway."

"Y-You're right. I-I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for nothing."

"S-So—Okay." There was a very long period of silence after that, but Data took comfort in it. Silence meant Megatron wasn't scolding her. Silence meant Starscream wasn't angry. Silence was happy to her, but it never lasted _too_ long.

"I take it you're still going to that wretched party?"

"I-If you don't want me to, I-I could stay—"

"You can't afford to mess up next week. Have your fun for now and I'll check up on you later and make sure you're not dead." Starscream laughed, the high-pitched sound echoing off the solid metal walls. Data forced a smile.

"Something's bothering you." Starscream's bright red optics stared into Data's without flickering once. Across the room, she lowered her head.

"I-I know what happened to Moonstrike."

"Don't tell me she defected—"

"Blacktorch," Data's lower lip quivered, "A-And I don't think she even knows who she is- or w-who I am." Data couldn't stop herself from shaking.

"You know what you have to do," Starscream's voice was stern. Data nodded, her head throbbing. Trembling, she got to her feet and sat down beside the seeker, her head still drooped.

"If you defeat her, Megatron will be _most_ impressed with you."

"I-I doubt that…"

"We'll see. Don't you still want an upgrade?" Data nodded shyly as she checked her internal clock.

"I-I'm going to go now…"

"Don't be _too_ stupid!" Data smiled at him.

"I-I'll try!"

Starscream had lost track of time, so as he stalked off through the hall, he could only _imagine_ what Data was doing now. The door slid open, and he was not surprised to see Data lying on the floor across the room, dazed look and all. As he sat down, _everyone _could hear her squeal of delight. Rolling onto her back, she got up, swerving quite noticeably before nearly crashing into the only sober one in the room.

"You finally caaaaaaaame." Data beamed. "I thought you fell asleep."

"I was _busy…_"

"It's okay!" She grinned, her optics glowing brighter than usual. Playfully, she decided to climb up into his lap, resting her head by his. Her optics closed as she smiled sleepily.

"Staaarscream?"

"_What?_"

"Can super cool Decepticon warriors fall in love?" Starscream snorted. _Cool? She's been around those stupid cassette twins too long._

"I suppose, if it didn't cause interference with their duties."

"Then… I really really love you lots, Starscream!" Her giggle was almost nauseatingly sweet, and the seeker was more than thankful that everyone else was too occupied by the Energon in their hands.

"Tell me again when we'll remember it."

--

"If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along baby take my hand  
I need a lover tonight" –Vengaboys

Candy Stars: Wow, I really dislike this chapter… Which is probably why it took _ages_ for me to finish! I promise the next chapter will be better and probably longer… PLEASE REVIEW! 3 I'll love you forever, honestly, they make my day, and I'll probably check out your stories if you review mine! (:

The story is actually almost done… Which is really too bad. I feel sad knowing that! Be sure to tell me if you want a sequel, ha ha ha!


	17. The Final Showdown

Candy Stars: Oh god. It's been ages, hasn't it? I'm sorry, guys. D: Truly, I am! Transformers not mine.

"We won't be denied

Like a breaker at high tide

we're gonna take this sweet joy ride

we won't be denied" – Spectre General

--

Data paced back and forth in Starscream's quarters.

"I-I just don't know if I can do it!"

"I'm not doing it for you. She's not your sister anymore- she would have killed you!" Starscream rolled his optics at her. If he didn't know how much she wanted to destroy Blacktorch herself, he would have done it just to shut her up. The plan was to go into action in an hour, and here she was, being indecisive! There were some times when she was just too bothersome.

"Y-You're right, I-I'm s—I'll do it."

"Traitors are traitors, Data."

"Does that make me a traitor too?" she giggled.

"You were rightfully ours to take," huffed Starscream, and Data smiled.

"Starscream, what if she's not even there?" She whimpered.

"She's going to want revenge on you."

"W-Well, s-she's not getting any! So there!" Starscream snorted, pondering her maturity level.

"At least your enthusiasm is unmatchable."

--

Nearly exactly an hour later, the Decepticons were on their way, and, according to plan, so were the Autobots. Data couldn't tell if she was more scared or excited. She'd barely recharged the night before, as Starscream had kept ranting about something. (Probably Megatron, but Data was, truthfully, tuning him out) Yet, she felt more energetic than ever (or was it just her nerves?)

Not only that, but she was worrying about Starscream as well. If she lost, well, he'd just think she was even more useless than he already did, and so would Megatron. And frankly, returning to Cybertron disassembled was not on her priority list.

"Told you," scoffed Starscream before taking off ahead of her and opening fire. Data looked ahead and saw her nemesis glaring back at her. Gathering her composure, Data ducked down behind a boulder, checking her weapons and making sure they were working and stable. She sighed, and then got to her feet.

A beam whizzed past her head as she stood, so she jumped to the left with a screech. Blacktorch's shrill laugh mocked her into fury, so she leaped at her fiercely with her cannon pointed right at the other femme's head. Blacktorch jumped away with a smirk, resting her hands on her hips.

"It won't be that easy, you little brat!" she yelled at Data, who scowled.

"Don't get cocky!" Data called back. "You've changed."

"Changed?" laughed Blacktorch. "Ha! We've only just met. I suppose you mean my little scam to get with the Decepticons?"

"I'm not stupid, Blacktorch," huffed Data, still scowling. "Oh wait!" she giggled. "I meant Moonstrike." Blacktorch froze, save for her fists, which were shaking.

"W-What are you talking about!?" she screamed.

"Don't p-play dumb!" Data stammered. "You know!" Blacktorch grabbed her, grinding her teeth together.

"Listen," she growled, "I don't know how you found out, but I know you won't be telling anyone else!"

"L-Let go of me, you slagging idiot!"

"You Decepticons just don't know when to—" Data kicked her sister away before she could finish, but she reacted fast and quickly blasted Data's right arm. Screaming in pain, Data dropped to the dusty desert ground. Her arm refused to move, and Blacktorch stood above her, smiling ghastily.

"This is, as humans say... The end of the road for you." Blacktorch's photon blaster was pointed at Data's face as the smaller femme struggled to get up.

"S-Sorry..." whispered Data. Blacktorch frowned.

"What the slag are you talking about!?"

"I-it's just that..." Data's expression turned from that of pain to one of sadness. "You're m-my sister, a-and, w-well..."

"What!?" screeched Blacktorch in shock. Data pushed herself up with her left arm, laughing as she shot off into the air. A memory of Data's resurfaced.

"_When can _I_ learn to fly, Moonstrike?" questioned Comet, her bright amber optics wide in admiration of her sister, who was flying circles above the younger femme before she landed gracefully in front of her._

"_Well," sighed Moonstrike, "You haven't been built to have flight capabilities, so I don't know if you ever will. It's unlikely that you'll get that upgrade." She shrugged toward her sister._

"_That's not fair!" yelled Comet. "I want to fly too! Why didn't they build me that way?!"_

"_Don't be a brat!" growled Moonstrike._

Data smiled as she watched the stunned Blacktorch from the air. _Guess who can fly now?_ She thought to herself. Blacktorch was no longer a seeker as she had once been- Autobots preferred land vehicles.

"End of the road?" questioned Data. She was starting to scare herself, what with all the strange confidence she'd had during this battle. Raising her left arm, she aimed it toward the still-shocked Blacktorch, and, shutting her optics tightly, fired as many times as she could. There was no noise, except for those of the others battling.

--

The Autobots had retreated. Only one had not- Blacktorch, the lone casualty. Afterward, the Decepticons had went back to base.

"Pathetic," scoffed Starscream. "You were the only one to get anything accomplished!" He examined her arm. "All my hard work, ruined. Hmph."

"Not that it matters anyway." Data jumped.

"L-Lord M-Megatron!" _Well, there goes my little bit of confidence,_ she thought.

"Tell me, Data..."  
"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Are you ready for that upgrade?"

--

Candy Stars: Oh, hooray! Finally done! XD Only one more chapter left, guys! Don't you want to know what happens to Data? SURE YOU DO! Please review, and I'll give you my Halloween chocolate! (I don't like chocolate but I'm sure you do!) Thanks for not forgetting about me! 8D


	18. Royal Ambitions

A/N: Transformers isn't mine--- oh what the hell! ;; This is the last chapter you guys! I've loved writing this despite the huge gaps in between chapters! I wish I could hug you all. There may be a sequel, but I'm really not going to have much time to write until about May, I think, but you never know! I'd just like to thank you all for reading :

In other news, Happy Holidays everyone! I know my Christmas was happy- Masterpiece Starscream, anyone? Anyway, on with the fic!

"There's nothing more that I can do  
This maniac's in love with you!" – Alice Cooper

--

"I can't _believe_ it's taking this long!" huffed Starscream. "I refuse to wait any longer!"

"You fool- what else can you do except wait?" Megatron narrowed his optics. For the week Data had been gone, he hadn't been silent for one moment, and it was _really_ getting on his nerves.

"I hope you know there'll be no more of this… _fraternizing._"

"Why, I'd hardly call it _that. _I see no issue- it hasn't interrupted either of our duties."

"I'm more concerned of your _influence,_ Starscream." Starscream only laughed.

"You are telling me, basically, that you spent all of that time and energy upgrading a soldier whose judgment you don't even trust? Ha!"

"Silence!" The Space Bridge had begun to light up and a few off-duty Decepticons watched curiously along with the leader and whining seeker.

The lights died down, and she emerged from the Space Bridge, but there was only one thing that revealed just who she was- those silly pigtails, but they were no longer too large for her head. In fact, she wasn't as childish as she had been- no longer stout and blocky, but not really _elegant_ by any means, at the same time.

She had also been painted a bright sky blue, with orange stripes running down her sides. Her cannons were also larger and now retractable. Glancing upward, she caught a glimpse of Starscream, and, grinning, she dashed over to him, and promptly lost her nerve.

"Interesting," smirked Starscream, "It's quite the change."

"W-Well, _I_ like it…" giggled Data quietly.

"_See,_ Megatron? I'm a perfectly good influence," grinned Starscream as he pointed out the jet wings on Data's back, causing her to get all flustered and refuse to look at either of them.

"And who do you suppose will do _your_ job then?" growled Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, I assure you, I still have all my information- as well as some new assistants!" She put on a brave smile, and opened a compartment in her hip. Two miniature screens, similar to Data's old alt-mode, flew out and transformed into tiny bots, not unlike the cassettes, both almost like miniature versions of the old Data, one pink, one yellow.

"Wonderful," grumbled Megatron, less than pleased at the idea of having more of the little bots underfoot. He gave Data a look of disapproval, but she was too busy scolding her new assistants to notice.

"I can't believe you two," she sighed, "We went over everything before we left!"

"We…" The pink one trailed off and looked at her twin.

"…Forgot!" Data gave them both a stern look.

"You two _don't_ forget. Now, go ahead." The twins grinned at each other, and then marched up to Megatron in perfect synchronization. They both gave an energetic salute.

"Jumpkick," chirped the yellow twin,

"And Starpunch!" added the pink one.

"Reporting for duty!" they chimed in unison. "Hail Lord Megatron!"

Starscream scoffed. "I hate them already." Data pouted jokingly at him.

"Lord Megatron, may I please speak to Starscream in private?" she questioned, her voice still the same as it had been before, but with a different air… more confident.

Megatron scowled at the two seekers.

"Don't take long." He snarled before stomping off back to the base, the twins cartwheeling after him.

"_Assistants?_" Starscream queried in annoyance.

"They're just taking over my old job, don't worry. You won't have to deal with them much." Data giggled.

"Good. I do like the idea of you being around. Though I'll have to enforce some rules with those other barbarians…"

"S-So you're really okay with it?" squeaked Data, smiling. He smirked.

"It's a bit late to be asking _that_, isn't it? It's an honor, you fool." He grinned. "You should have seen those brutes after the battle- they celebrate anything, but you know that. You would've liked it. Knowing them, there'll be another. Fools…" Data laughed.

"It'd be nice to be the centre of attention, but I don't want to, really…"

"So much for 'not knowing if you could do it'…"

"W-Well," Data stammered, "I knew everyone would be disappointed, a-and I thought…"

"Hmm?"

"I-I thought Megatron might just send me back, y-you know? I w-wouldn't… be able to see you." Starscream smirked again.

"You know," he began, "I wanted to—well, _steal_ you from the Autobots a bit later, but Megatron refused. He said you'd be able to defend yourself if we did."

"It was probably for the better anyway," she reminded, "Because if you'd waited, I would have had my memory erased."

"That's true," he remarked, though he wasn't very happy at the idea of being wrong, "But I really _did_ think you were lying at first..."

"…When really, you did the lying? Saying I was just an _Autobot?_" She smiled.

"No more lies," promised Starscream, clutching Data's hand with a mischievous smile. "Let me take you flying- properly. It's not fun without wings."

"B-But Megatron said--" Starscream took off into the sky, grinning down at Data. She scrunched up her lips and shot upward to chase him.

"We're not going back until you can catch me," he sneered.

"Fine!" Data sped after Starscream, laughing as she failed miserably- he wouldn't go easy on her, or anyone for that matter.

Heaving a heavy sigh of exhaustion, Data kept going, until Starscream suddenly stopped.

"I got you!" cried Data, pouncing on him, but he only looked puzzled.

"Data," he stated, "Is not a very… fitting name anymore."

"I was actually thinking about that while I was on Cybertron! I… I still like Comet. It's short, and it's what I'm supposed to be named…"

"It's good," shrugged Starscream as the two lowered to the ground, "But I've got a better idea."

"What's that?"

"When I become the leader of the Decepticons…" Comet resisted the urge to roll her optics, "May I have you at my side as my queen?" Clapping her hands over her mouth, Comet stood silently in shock for a moment. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him, her amber optics almost sparkling before she kissed him.

"So," she grinned, "Do you have any plans for this… coup d'état, Lord Starscream?"

"More than you know, my dear."

--

"I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again" – CATS

Thank you all for reading. This is the first fanfic I've ever actually _completed._ I love you all. :D


End file.
